Amor enmascarado
by RWIrene
Summary: Con un pasado horrible y marcado de por vida, un genio musical vive en el subsuelo de la ópera de la Capital bajo la sombra de la leyenda del "Fantasma de la ópera." Enamorado de una joven peliazul con un don natural para el canto, atormentará a todos aquellos que osen apartarla de su lado, incluyendo al joven Son Goku que luchará por ella... hasta la muerte.
1. Antes de leer

**Antes de leer...**

 **Recordatorios:**

La historia es una adaptación del Fantasma de la ópera, por tanto la obra original, todas las pelis que se han hecho en esta larga vida y musicales, no me pertenecen. NO VA A SER IGUAL, como he dicho es una adaptación hecha a mi manera.

Los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo soy una humilde seguidora de Dragon Ball que utiliza sus personajes para crear locuras mías que salen de mi cabeza.

Y con estos recordatorios para no crear confusiones, damos inicio al show.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!


	2. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Bulma Leblanc es una joven bailarina que vive en el Teatro Popular de la Capital del Norte desde los seis años cuando su madre, la única familia que tenía en el mundo, falleció. Desde ese momento, fue acogida bajo la tutela de la profesora y directora de ballet Gine de Son, una vieja amiga de su madre.

La joven corista posee un gran talento para el canto, un don natural que le fue enseñada por su difunta madre. Sin embargo, no muestra su talento por su inseguridad escénica, aunque esconde un secreto: recibe clandestinas clases de canto bajo la educación de un misterioso profesor, quien es en realidad el famoso "Fantasma de la ópera," un genio musical que vive atormentando a todos aquellos que osen desobedecer sus órdenes.

Sin ser consciente la joven que su enigmático maestro está perdidamente enamorado de ella, será capaz de apartarla, si es necesario, del mundo con tal de que estén juntos para siempre.

Sin embargo habrá un tercero en discordia: Son Goku Kakarot, el hijo de Gine, amigo de la infancia de Bulma, y su eterno amor de infancia. El joven Goku, ahora más que nunca, estará dispuesto a conquistar a su dulce Bulma sin importarle nada, aun sin saber que le llevará a enfrentarse con la misma muerte encarnada en hombre... con una máscara.


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Las nubes yacían en el cielo, ocultando por breves momentos el sol, como si estuvieran jugando al escondite. Ese día hacía más frío de lo normal, vendrían lluvias próximamente. Típico del otoño. El ambiente es bastante húmedo, tanto que las mañanas presentan rocíos, esas frías gotas, condensadas por el gélido ambiente, que parecen lágrimas hechas de frágiles cristales pequeños. Un día de frío como el que se presenta te daban ganas de quedarte todo el día encerrado en casa, bajo el amparo del calor hogareño, sin embargo era jueves, por tanto, con mucho pesar, la mayoría de los ciudadanos debían atender sus deberes laborales.

El despertador le sonó a las seis en punto de la mañana y, automáticamente, se levantó para ir directo al baño a hacer sus necesidades matutinas. A la media hora más tarde, salió del baño aseado para poder vestirse. Vio que la cama suya yacía vacía, su esposa ya se ha levantado. Con algo cómodo vestido, salió de su habitación para ir con su esposa a la cocina, donde la espera con un gran desayuno en la mesa. No podía quejarse de la gran mujer que es ella, durante los cuarenta y cinco años de casados que llevan juntos, le ha demostrado todo el cariño que siente por ella en todos los sentidos, y viceversa. Una vez habían acabado de desayunar el matrimonio, la mujer se dispuso a subir de nuevo a la habitación para vestirse mientras que su marido le esperaba en la sala de estar con una pequeña invitación que tenía en sus manos. En ese pequeño papel se invitaba a asistir a la inauguración del Teatro Popular de la ciudad que, en esa misma mañana del día de hoy, se iba a realizar una subasta benéfica. Lo recibió hace una semana y aunque en un principio tenía rehusado ir, finalmente, por convencimiento de su esposa, iba a asistir. Pero si iba, era por cordialidad simplemente, no es que deteste la ópera ni mucho menos, es más, creció con ella, sin embargo, le pueden más los recuerdos que ha vivido en su juventud en aquel edificio. Negó con la cabeza al instante, no quería volver a rememorar el pasado, porque como bien dice el refrán: "agua pasada, no mueve molino."

Los sonidos de tacones taladrando el suelo fueron lo que despertaron de su ensoñación al hombre. Su mujer también iría con él a la inauguración a acompañarle, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que le supone a su marido ir ahí. No tenía ningún problema con eso, era su marido y como tal, debía apoyarle en todo lo necesario.

Salieron de la inmensa casa de la familia de su esposa, eran ricos sin duda y a diferencia de muchas familias de su misma clase, ellos nunca han tenido las absurdas ideas burgueses que casi todos los ricos pensaban. Eran en ese aspecto muy sencillos y nunca juzgaron a los demás, porque no es para nada ético. Y aunque han recibido alguna que otra queja de sus "amigos," nunca cambiarían de opinión. El chófer les abrió las puertas amablemente, agradeciendo los señores a su trabajador y partieron enseguida hacia el teatro. Todavía no se podía creer que después de tantos años iría de nuevo a pisar aquel edificio que, en parte, le vio crecer. Era cierto, durante su niñez en aquel lugar, que lo consideraba como una segunda casa, fue muy feliz, desde ver todas las representaciones y los ensayos que hacían, hasta haciendo toda clase de trastadas que ocasionaba allí y compartiéndolas con una persona que fue muy importante en su larga vida, y que aún lo sigue siendo.

El coche que los transportaba se paró una vez había llegado a su destino. Se encontraban ya enfrente de un espectacular edificio neoclásico, inspirado en los antiguos templos grecorromanos. Las anchas escaleras que subían a la entrada les condujo al hall, quedaron sorprendidos al ver que seguía manteniendo la misma estructura desde que fue construida hace siglos. Notaron que había un poco de revuelo en toda la sala, iban y venían un grupo medio de gente que también habían recibido la invitación de la subasta. Fueron recibidos educadamente y saludaron a unas pocas personas que el matrimonio conocía. Segundos más tarde, un hombre dio aviso a todos los presentes y fueron convocados a la sala principal, donde antes se realizaban todas las representaciones de ópera, allí se iba a realizar la subasta. Entraba la gente, colocándose alrededor del escenario, donde había un pequeño atril y un hombre maduro con un espeso bigote revisando unos papeles. En cuanto ya parecía que había un número de gente numerosa, dieron inicio la subasta.

-Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros- saludó el hombre- Vamos a dar inicio a esta subasta benéfica con motivo de la reinauguración del Teatro Popular, que desde hace años no ha vuelto a abrir sus puertas.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar con entusiasmo por todos los presentes en la sala.

-Bien pues comenzamos la subasta- dijo el hombre golpeando a la vez un pequeño mazo en el atril.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez había mucha gente que se animaba con la subasta, comprando artefactos y objetos que anteriormente fueron utilizados en varias representaciones de ópera, desde carteles anunciando distintas producciones hasta pequeños y estrafalarios utensilios, hasta pequeñas cajas que contenían joyas y baúles llenos de ropas y pelucas. Las compras sin duda estaban teniendo éxito, muchos de los compradores que habían en la subasta son coleccionistas de antigüedades y para ellos, que están interesados en la compra, tienen bastantes dificultades en tener bajo sus manos esas piezas tan complicadas de encontrar, porque esos objetos no se consiguen en cualquier tienda.

-Vendido- pronunció alto y claro el subastador- ¿Su nombre señor?- preguntó amablemente- Bien, seguimos señores con el siguiente lote, el seiscientos sesenta y tres: un cartel de papel maché anunciando la producción de _"Aníbal"_ de Chalemaux.

-Mostrándose aquí- dijo otro hombre que sujetaba el cartel anunciado dejando a la vista todo el cartel completo.

-Comenzamos pujando por diez zenits, ¿alguien da diez? ¿O mejor por cinco?

No esperó el hombre por mucho tiempo en que algunas personas habían levantado la mano, siete personas exactamente.

-¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¿Alguien puja por ocho? ¡Ocho tenemos! A la una, a las dos... y a las tres- dijo dando al mazo- Vendido, al señor Petrov. Gracias señor. Continuamos, el lote seiscientos sesenta y cuatro, una caja que lleva tres calaveras humanas de la producción de 1831 de _"Robert, le diable"_ de Mayemeur. Pujamos por diez francos.

Desde que se sentaron a contemplar la subasta, el matrimonio permaneció atento durante todo momento aunque ha habido momentos en los que uno de ellos se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Le producía cierta nostalgia una vez que pisó de nuevo este espacio, se sentía muy raro, no sabía cómo explicarlo y empezó a observar con interés todo el lugar. Seguía manteniendo el mismo escenario que hace tantos años al igual que el pequeño espacio, donde antes estaba la orquesta deleitando con sus melodías para todas sus obras. Los únicos lugares en los que sí estaban un poco descuidados eran los palcos, pero eso se podía arreglar con un poco de limpieza y una mano de pintura. No pudo evitar mirar hacia un palco en especial, el número cinco. Por voluntad suya, bajó la mirada de ese lugar, no quería recordar, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una persona que reconoció al instante y, como si las miradas transmitieran mensajes, la persona, que se sentía observada, miró en dirección a él, al mismo tiempo. Pudo ver que esa persona le reconoció, al ver como engrandecía un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa. Después de tanto tiempo que no se veían, no se esperó que apareciera por aquí, sin duda ambos estaban sorprendidos. Él sabía perfectamente a quien tenía delante y la recordaba en su juventud como alguien que le ayudó bastante, se sentía en deuda, sin embargo ella nunca le quiso reclamar nada, siempre fue así. Se trataba de Ana, una antigua bailarina del teatro y una gran amiga de ella.

-Vendido por quince, ¿su nombre señor? Bien, gracias. Lote seiscientos sesenta y cinco, señores, una cajita musical de papel maché con una figurita de mono vestido con traje persa tocando los platillos. Encontrado en el subsuelo de la ópera y aún continúa, después de muchos años, en perfecto funcionamiento, damas y caballeros.

Eso fue lo que llamó la atención completa del hombre, poniendo sus cinco sentido en total alerta veía lo que jamás pensaba ver, la caja. Era de verdad, frotó un poco sus ojos, pero su visión no fallaba, al contrario, veía a la perfección la cajita, la que algunas veces oyó decir por su boca, hace muchos años, no se lo podía creer. Siempre se lo decía, siempre.

-Mostrándose aquí- dijo el hombre que mostraba en alto la caja musical y esta empezó a sonar.

Era una suave melodía, y tal como dijo el subastador estaba en buenas condiciones, y mientras sonaba los platillos del pequeño mono se tocaban entre sí. Tal y como ella se lo explicó alguna vez. Más se sorprendió el hombre de que la suave melodía que sonaba en la caja, era la misma que tantas veces oyó de su boca cantar, era la misma canción. Y como si un huracán hubiera venido de repente a su cabeza, miles de recuerdo brotaban en su mente y de tanto recordar se sentía un poco agobiado, pero no le dio importancia. Sintió el impulso de levantar y coger esa caja, pero se calmó al notar como su esposa notó el pequeño cambio de humor de su marido, ella supo que algo tiene pensado él y no se tuvo que pensar demasiado en qué iba a hacer su marido.

-Bien- pronunció el subastador una vez que la cajita dejó de sonar- Empezamos a pujar por quince zenitz.

Una persona levantó la mano pero luego otra se levantó.

-Veinte zenitz, muchas gracias señora.

Miró que la mujer que había levantado la mano era Ana, ella también muestra interés en comprar la caja. Pero él enseguida levantó su mano para pujar por más.

-Veinticinco, gracias señor. Oh, treinta regatea la señorita.

Sin rendirse levantó otra vez su mano.

-Treinta y cinco zenitz para el caballero, y ¿he oído cuarenta?- dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que se negó, moviendo lentamente su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-Así que treinta y cinco a la una... a las dos... ¡y a las tres!- dijo pegando el mazo- Vendido al señor Son Goku Kakarot, muchas gracias señor.

Es suya, la caja es suya. Se la dio el mismo hombre que mostraba los objetos en venta y, apoyada en su regazo, tocó con cuidado la pequeña figura del mono persa con mucho cuidado, como si el más mínimo roce de sus dedos pudiera romperlo. Con ojos expectantes y curiosos, como si estuviera observando una bella obra de arte, examinó con mucho detalle el objeto.

"Es sin duda la misma caja me contó. Todos los detalles son exactos tal cual me dijo ella. Y cuando todos nos muramos, continuará sonando" pensó Goku con detenimiento y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el subastador porque iba a dar el siguiente lote y, al parecer, el más importante.

-Lote seiscientos sesenta y seis entonces, una lámpara en piezas- empezó diciendo el subastador ganándose la extrañeza por el lote de los presentes en el acto- Algunos de ustedes señores habrán oído hablar de una antigua historia que ha permanecido por mucho tiempo aquí, en este mismo teatro, se trata de la historia del "Fantasma de la ópera," un misterio nunca explicado por completo.

Algunos murmullos de entre los espectadores comenzaron a surgir y se fueron amainando cuando el subastador pidió silencio. En cambio, el señor Goku se quedó contemplativo sobre lo que decía el hombre, aunque no tenía sorpresa en el cuerpo como los demás espectadores, sabía bien de lo que se estaba hablando, pero lo contaba como si de un cuento se tratara. No quería decir nada al respecto, lo había prometido.

-Tenéis ante ustedes, la misma lámpara que hace años provocó aquel famoso desastre, completamente restaurada y con un nuevo material eléctrico más potente y duradero fabricado en nuestros talleres- explicó con detalle el hombre- Porque como bien decía esa leyenda, aquel fantasma se guiaba de entre las sombras y, quizás, podamos ahuyentar a ese espectro con un poco de iluminación- culminó de contar el subastador y entonces dio la señal a sus compañeros de lo siguiente.

-Caballeros, por favor, ¡encended la lámpara!- ordenó con ímpetu.

Un espectáculo de luces que chispeaban al haberse encendido dio inicio. Unos cuantos hombres, que estaban alrededor del objeto, levantaban con la ayuda de las poleas a levantar la inmensa lámpara iluminada, y poco a poco, como si las luces de ella tuvieran magia, comenzó a iluminar la sombría sala dejando a la luz el impresionante lugar. Era una obra de arte en sí toda la sala, gracias a la luz, que se dejaba vislumbrar, todo el escenario era amplio hasta el final, las cortinas que parecían ser negras eran de color burdeos y los palcos estaban decorados por fuera con magníficas y pequeñas esculturas de estilo barroco, exageradas y expresivas. Es como si una especie de hechizo tuviera la lámpara que te hacía retroceder en el tiempo, a como era antes la ópera. Esa era la sensación que tenía en tenía en estos momentos el señor Goku y ahora sí que tenía en su mente todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que ha vivido en este lugar.

Ahora vamos a saber que la leyenda de ese espectro no es realidad una fantasía como todos han hecho ver a través de los tiempos, fue real. Y el señor Goku lo puede atestiguar de que en su juventud conoció a un hombre que se hizo pasar por un fantasma, un hombre que se enfrentó a él por el amor de una joven.

Esta es la verdadera historia del Fantasma de la ópera...


	4. Capítulo 1: Los nuevos socios

**Hola a todos, ¡sorpresa, he vuelto! Sí, voy a entender que la mayoría seguro vais a querer darme una buena paliza por no actualizar un año después del cambio que hice con la historia.**

 **Ante eso, quiero pediros disculpas pero, aunque os vaya a sonar a excusa, el anterior año fue para mí muy heavy porque he estado mal emocionalmente y hasta se me quitaron las ganas de continuar escribiendo. Pero, afortunadamente, gracias al apoyo de mis seres queridos, un día me dije que hay que cambiar el chip y entonces hasta hace varios meses, por fin el ánimo volvió a mi persona y estoy 100% entusiasmada por volver a escribir fanfics de Dragon Ball. Ha sido un año de cambios personales que me han obligado a coordinarme un poco más y por eso no he vuelto a escribir, que sepáis que os he tenido en mente.**

 **Aunque bueno he vuelto ante una peculiar situación que nos ha sorprendido a todo el mundo, literalmente, y espero que las situaciones en cada país sea favorable, aquí en España la cosa se está, parece ser, normalizando, aunque no hay que bajar la guardia.**

 **Bueno ahora sí, más abajo os comunicaré algunas cosas y espero que este primer capítulo os guste.**

 **¡Disfrutar de la lectura!**

 **(Los personajes de Dragon Ball, Z y Super no me pertenecen y estás leyendo, además, una adaptación de la novela de Gastón Leroux _"El fantasma de la ópera"_ que tampoco me pertenece.)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: Los nuevos socios**

 _Capital del Norte, Marzo del año 1999._

No era algo nuevo sentirse completamente nervioso cuando estás a punto de estrenar una nueva obra si eres miembro de la compañía teatral de la Gran Ópera Popular de la Capital del Norte.

La tensión se respiraba en cada rincón de las salas de ensayos donde bailarinas y coristas ultimaban los detalles de sus respectivas escenas; los tramoyistas supervisaban escrupulosamente todas las cornisas y los grandes telones que necesitarían para la obra, y para acabar los principales cantantes que yacían en el escenario entonando las notas de sus repertorios correspondientes, hasta que…

—¡NO, NO, NO!— bramó el director de orquesta, un hombre esbelto, flacucho y con una cara de pocos amigos— Por última vez, signor Ceballi, se dice: "Roma," con fuerza en la "r" y no como usted lo dice, no suavice la consonante— le dictó severamente.

— _É molto difficille, signor_ Pai Pai— le justificó sin dejar que le intimidase — ¡No voy a pronunciar algo que jamás he pronunciado!

Todos los que ensayaban, miraban divertidos al director al ver cómo se le salían los humos por las orejas, y el tenor, a regañadientes, volvió a retomar una vez más la canción que, finalmente, a su manera, pronunció la palabra, aunque lanzó una mirada sarcástica al director cuando lo cantó.

En ese momento, apareció una mujer exageradamente vestida con trajes de princesa cartaginesa, protagonizando a la amada del protagonista que era el señor Ceballi. Se trata de su hija, Maron Ceballi saliendo al escenario, posicionándose al lado de su padre, cantando una breve canción de despedida. Justo en el momento en el que empezó a cantar, varios de los trabajadores se ponían disimuladamente unos pequeños tapones en los oídos, ya que era un auténtico calvario escuchar a la soprano.

Con su peculiar tono de voz, que se parecía al de un pobre animalillo a punto de morir, la joven soprano canta un pequeño himno de guerra que al acabar da paso a las bailarinas.

Graciosamente y con elegancia, aparecen en plena escena un pequeño grupo de bailarinas danzando por todo el escenario, vestidas con trajes parecidos a las odaliscas y con grilletes puestas en sus muñecas. Con esta actuación, una mujer menuda entra al escenario supervisando con meticulosidad los pasos de sus alumnas, era la directora de ballet de la compañía, Gine de Son. Tras muchos años bailando, tomó el cargo como profesora enseñando a nuevas jóvenes sobre cómo convertirse en excepcionales bailarinas de ballet clásico. Además, es la esposa del director de la compañía, el señor Bardock Son, un hombre severo como honesto ejerciendo desde hace años con maestría la ópera de la ciudad.

Continuaban danzando hasta que se vio detenido el ensayo por la aparición del susodicho director con dos nuevos sujetos que lo acompañaban.

—¡Señor Son, estoy ensayando! ¿Qué ocurre ahora?— espetó molesto Pai Pai al hombre, pero se estremeció al ver la fría mirada que Bardock le lanzó.

—Será solo un momento director— le dijo indiferente— Necesito su atención unos minutos— pronunció con fuerza en su demanda, ganando la atención de todo el mundo— Como bien sabéis algunos, en estos últimos meses se ha comentado la posible asociación con unos de nuestros mejores clientes para la mejora de nuestra compañía operística, pues bien, esos rumores son ciertos.

Al soltar la nueva noticia, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, pero se acabaron cuando se oyó un golpe seco contra el suelo. Fue la esposa del director que calló a todos con su bastón y con una leve mirada de agradecimiento a ella, Bardock prosiguió.

—Por favor, damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarles a nuestros nuevos socios de la compañía, los señores Bills y Champa.

Mientras los sonoros aplausos estallaron en el escenario, se dejaron ver dos hombres de apariencia similar pero con una diferencia física clarísima, uno de ellos era más obeso que el otro, mientras que el otro parecía estar en los huesos. Ambos vestían de forma muy sofisticada, dando entender el posicionamiento social a la cual pertenecen, y agradecieron con soberbia a todos los presentes a la grata bienvenida que les brindaban. El más gordito era, aparentemente, el más amable de los dos y fue el único que devolvió el saludo, mientras que su acompañante se mostraba aburrido y mirando escuetamente a su alrededor sin mostrar mucho interés.

—Sean bienvenidos a la ópera señores…— Bardock fue interrumpido por un chirriante carraspeo femenino acompañado de otro más masculino, los Ceballi.

Rodando sus ojos ante la insolencia de estos y pasándola por alto, les presentó a los hermanos.

—Señores permítanme presentarles a nuestros cantantes principales, el señor Francesco Ceballi y su hija Maron, llevan con nosotros más de ocho temporadas actuando para la compañía.

—¡Pero por supuesto!— exclamó el señor Champa— Mis sinceros saludos, _signorina_ Ceballi, he disfrutado de cada una de sus obras— la alabó con un cortés beso en sus nudillos.

—¡ _Piacere_!— respondió pícaramente.

—Y a usted también señor Ceballi, un placer conocerle.

— _Piacere_ — respondió el italiano.

—Señor Son parece que les hemos interrumpido los ensayos finales de la obra, ¿podemos tener el honor de mirar cómo finalizan?— le preguntó el señor Bills.

—Claro sin problema, a menos que el señor director tenga queja alguna.— habló mostrando un poco de malicia hacia el nervioso director.

—¡En absoluto señor Bardock!— exclamó con vehemencia el director— Por favor denme un minuto y tendrán el adelanto que ansían mis señores marqueses, ¡por favor bailarinas una vez más!

—Si me permiten caballeros, por favor— les habló una suave voz femenina, Gine que se puso a la par de su marido y acompañantes que estos últimos miraban maravillados a las bailarinas.

De nuevo la danza se fomentaba delante de ellos mientras que Gine les empezó a explicar los logros obtenidos de su formación artística.

—Mis alumnas tienen una amplia trayectoria artística obtenida cada año en esta ópera, me siento orgullosa de que ustedes tengan tan buenos comentarios acerca de ellas.

—Y no es para menos señora— le contestó el señor Champa gratamente contento de ver bellos rostros— Vemos el porqué, sobretodo en esa excepcional belleza que baila en el centro— señaló al punto que dijo.

Guiándose por el marqués, Gine vio que hablaba de su mejor alumna, una jovencita con un cabello muy peculiar de nacimiento.

—Bulma Leblanc, es mi mejor alumna— dictó orgullosa— Huérfana desde los seis años, la acogí para enseñarle todas las lecciones sobre la danza.

—¿Leblanc? Me suena mucho ese apellido— dijo pensativo el señor Bills— ¿No tendrá algún lazo familiar con la famosa cantante de ópera, Isabella Leblanc?

Gine le asintió.

—Su única hija, Isabella y yo fuimos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y al morir, me la encargó— explicaba escuetamente la mujer— Sin embargo la considero como si fuera mi hija.

—Pobre criatura…— dejó caer el señor Champa.

—A pesar de todo, Bulma ha sabido sobreponerse, a lo que mi esposo y yo nos enorgullece— concluyó con una sonrisa— Caballeros unos pasos atrás por favor, va a finalizar el acto— les pidió a los hermanos.

Con unas últimas sonatas y con Maron intentando acaparar toda la atención posible, el ensayo finalmente concluyó, aunque la tranquilidad duró poco.

— _¡Aspetta un momento!_ — chilló la soprano dirigiéndose a los jefes— ¡No me ha gustado el final que yo tengo en este acto! Y he visto que ustedes estaban más pendientes de las bailarinas que de MÍ, así que, ¡NO VOY A CANTAR!— vociferó la soprano— _¡Andiamo papà!_ ¡ _Ciao a tutti_ , se acabó, _é finita_!

Y así seguía infantilmente amenazando con su marcha a lo que dejó estupefactos a ambos hermanos.

—¿Qué hacemos señor Son? ¡No puede irse!—reclamó el señor Champa.

—Humíllense, es lo que funciona— les dijo sin más Bardock.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿No puede estar hablando enserio?— discrepó incrédulamente el señor Bills.

Sin parar a pensarlo dos veces, el señor Champa corrió hacia la soprano con una lista de alabanzas mentalmente preparada para intentar que se retracte.

—¡Mi hermosa diva! ¡Bella como ninguna!— alabó exageradamente que consiguió que dicha diva girara para verle con egoísmo saltando sobre sus poros.

—Sí, sí— les dijo con fingidos sollozos.

—Mi bella soprano, por favor no nos dejes a las puertas del estreno, ¿cómo podríamos recompensarla?— dijo a regañadientes el señor Bills.

—¡Oh! Tengo entendido que nuestra diva tiene un precioso acto en el que profesa su amor hacia su amado, si mal no recuerdo, ¿es el acto tercero, señor Pai Pai?— preguntó el señor Champa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar el director, se adelantó la soprano recuperando la compostura.

— Si mis jefes me lo demandan— argumentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ganando el alivio de los hermanos. — ¡Signor Pai Pai!— llamó al director.

— Lo que ordene mi diva— le contestó

—¡Ya, lo ordeno!— exclamó yendo hacia el centro del escenario exigiendo absoluto silencio a todos los presentes.

Mientras, el matrimonio Son solo rodaron los ojos ante el ridículo momento creado como siempre por la caprichosa soprano, aunque ya llevaban ocho temporadas soportando esos absurdos berrinches todavía no podían acostumbrarse del todo. Todavía se pregunta el matrimonio de dónde sacan tanta paciencia.

—¡Todo el mundo en silencio!— ordenaba la italiana.

— Mi diva, cuando esté lista— le comunicó Pai Pai a la soprano una vez colocado en su lugar.

—Maestro.

Después de entonar un poco su voz, la suave melodía del piano empezó a sonar y, con todo el mundo mirándola, comenzó a cantar a su desmedida forma que de vez en cuando las personas de su alrededor hacía amago de taparse los oídos, incluidos los señores Bills y Champa.

Estaban todos los presentes tan ensimismados con la actuación de la soprano que nadie se daba cuenta de que algo se movía en la zona de las cornisas.

—¡CUIDADO, EL TELÓN!

Entonces, de repente, un telón gigante caía precipitadamente en dirección a Maron y, acompañada de los gritos de terror de los presentes, se quedó atrapada entre el suelo y el telón.

—¡AYUDADME!— pedía a grito pelado Maron.

—¡ES EL FANTASMA DE LA ÓPERA! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

—¿Fantasma?— preguntó extrañado el señor Champa.

Finalmente la soprano logró salir gracias a la ayuda de su padre.

— _Figlia mia_ , ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó con preocupación Francesco.— ¡Bardock diga al imbécil de Nappa que venga aquí inmediatamente!

— Francesco tranquilícese primero— le recomendó pasivamente— Puede que la cornisa se haya soltado sin más.

—¡Permitidme dudarlo!— espetó ácidamente el tenor.

Entonces llegó un mastodonte de más de dos metros de altura con una complexión muscular sorprendente y con una cara de rufián poco agradable, el jefe de tramoya Nappa.

—¿Nappa qué ha pasado esta vez?

El hombre calvo alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia por su parte.

—Le juro señor que no he hecho nada para que las cornisas se hayan soltado, y estaba en mi puesto cuando ocurrió— explicó el calvo con suficiencia— Pero si "misteriosamente" se han soltado las cornisas, es porque seguramente lo haya hecho un fantasma— dejó caer burlonamente asustando de paso a las bailarinas que comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

—¡NAPPA!— regañó Bardock con el fin de que se callara— Vuelve a tu puesto y revisa bien esas cornisas.

Y se alejó el mastodonte riéndose socarronamente de su propia broma.

El ambiente de la sala era extremadamente tenso, todos mostraban en sus caras signos de miedo y preocupación y esto alarmó un poco a los hermanos al ver la zozobra que inundaba el espacio, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Bardock.

—Lamento el imprevisto señores— se disculpó el hombre

—No importa…— musitó todavía un sorprendido señor Champa —Estas cosas suelen pasar, ¿no?— rió nerviosamente pero se maldijo al ver a la furiosa soprano encaminándose hacia ellos.

—¿¡ESTAS COSAS PASAN!?— bramó enfadada la chica —¿¡Qué sabrá usted, si ha estado solo cinco minutos aquí!? ¡Y no es la primera vez que ESTAS COSAS PASAN! Desde que _el mio papà e io_ vinimos a este cochambroso teatro nos han hecho miles de "accidentes" para que nos larguemos de aquí— escupió agresivamente.

—¿Eso es verdad?— preguntó el señor Bills sin tener idea.

—¡Sí y todo el tiempo!— les gritó haciendo que ambos hermanos saltaran de sus sitios asustados por la agresividad de la soprano para luego esta dirigirse amenazadoramente hacia Bardock— ¡Y usted tiene toda la culpa por permitir esos ataques! Así que, hasta que esas cosas NO pasen más, ¡ME VOY!

Y con un escupitajo hacia el suelo del escenario, se largó maldiciendo a todos los del teatro con su séquito de estilistas detrás de ella. Pero antes de seguir a su hija, les soltó de manera despectiva el tenor lo siguiente:

—¡Aficionados!— y se marchó.

Y se fueron.

Los hermanos estaban estupefactos ante la situación y sin saber qué demonios hacer, Champa se giró con falsa calma, por dentro estaba que explotaba de los nervios, y se dirigió hacia Bardock:

—Ella… La señorita Ceballi… ¿volverá, no?— preguntó nerviosamente y esperando una respuesta esperanzadora que aligerara el tenso momento.

—Honestamente, hemos tenido peores reacciones por parte de la señorita Ceballi— les confesó sin mostrar demasiada importancia— Pero esta se ha llevada la palma, así que dudo mucho que la señorita vuelva a aparecer por aquí, a menos que le subamos el sueldo— dijo esto último con irritación notoria.

—¡Pues hágalo!— demandó el señor Bills.

—No lo pienso hacer— les comunicó Bardock— Desde hace meses la señorita Ceballi ha estado montando numeritos como el que ustedes acaban de ver solo para exigir nuevas condiciones salariales— empezó a explicar el hombre que notaron ambos hermanos molestia en su tono— Y la ópera, aunque gana bastante dinero, no puede permitirse aumentar su sueldo solo porque a la chiquilla le dé la gana, lo estipula en su contrato cuando firmó las cláusulas.

—Entonces…— dijo pensativo el señor Champa, intentando buscar una solución— ¿Tenemos a alguna suplente que pueda sustituirla solo por esta noche?

—Desgraciadamente no tenemos suplente— se lamentó el señor Pai Pai, se mostraba enfadado mientras aporreaba sus partituras en su atril— La producción es totalmente nueva y nunca hemos recurrido a sustituir a la señorita Ceballi porque nos lo prohibió.

—Genial, absolutamente genial…— murmuró furioso el señor Bills arrepintiéndose de la hora en que firmó el contrato de asociación— ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR TRANQUILO, SI NUESTRA ESTRELLA PRINCIPAL HA RENUNCIADO?! ¡Tenemos todo el aforo vendido, nobles y aristócratas de la ciudad van a venir para ver la obra y no contamos ni siquiera con una cantante suplente! ¡Esto no…! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Todos los presentes miraron en dirección hacia arriba para ver cómo un sobre amarillento descendía lentamente sobre las cabezas de los marqueses.

—¡Es un sobre del fantasma de la ópera!— gritó una persona temerosa.

Bardock atrapó hábilmente el sobre, y efectivamente era del fantasma, la marca de cera mostraba un dibujo de una calavera en la punta del papel. Abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leerla, sintiendo las miradas de curiosidad de los marqueses.

—¿Fantasma? ¡Ahora sí hemos perdido la cabeza creyendo en historias de fantasmas!— se burló el señor Bills.

En cambio su hermano se mostraba un poco nervioso, en su mente no le entraba en la cabeza todo lo que ha ocurrido hace unos minutos y parecía que la extraña situación estaba relacionada con ese famoso fantasma del que todos los de la compañía se asustaban de solo nombrarlo.

—¿Qué dice en la carta, Bardock?— preguntó cauteloso el señor Champa.

—Nada importante— le contestó sin dejar de mirar el mensaje— Solo les da la bienvenida a su casa de la ópera…

—¿Disculpe? ¿He oído bien?— espetó incrédulo el señor Bills— ¿"SU" casa de la opera?...

Sin darle importancia a la interrupción del marqués, Bardock continuó:

—Les recuerda, además, que no deben dar a nadie su palco, el número 5, ya que es el palco que él utiliza cuando hay representaciones y también les dará, más adelante, una pequeña notificación en la cual quiere hablarles sobre su salario…

—¡SU SALARIO!— exclamó indignamente el señor Bills— ¡Esto es el colmo! Ahora cobran los fantasmas.

—¿Pero por qué recibe un salario ese… bueno, lo que sea?— preguntó con extrañeza el señor Champa.

—Porque él es quien realmente dirige la ópera— explicó Bardock ahora mirándoles fijamente a los ojos— Él es en realidad el que crea todas las partituras y obras que se representan aquí, sin su ayuda esta ópera nunca hubiera existido— les comentó sin dar más explicaciones.

—Bardock— llamó el señor Bills con falsa serenidad— Dejémonos de bromas pesadas y digamos las verdades a la cara. Todo eso que nos estás contando es una broma de mal gusto, yo no me creo ni una palabra de lo que dices— le soltó mordazmente— Es un truco que nos estás haciendo, debe ser eso…

Bardock rodó los ojos, no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con los marqueses.

—Creo yo hermano…— le habló calmadamente el señor Champa— que esa no es la cuestión que debemos solventar ahora, otro día ya nos encargaremos de eso, ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es conseguir a una suplente para el papel de la señorita Ceballi— comentó preocupado.

—Pues que nos lo consiga el fantasma, ya que es el "director" de la ópera— se burló sardónicamente recibiendo por parte de Bardock una mirada reprobatoria.

—¡Esto es serio hermano!— saltó el señor Champa— Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, ¡la obra se va a representar esta misma noche! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que pueda reemplazar a la señorita Ceballi o nos convertiremos en el hazmerreir de toda la ciudad!

—¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de que firmar la dichosa asociación que según TÚ nos iba a beneficiar! ¡Pues menudo negocio hemos hecho hermanito!— le recriminó molesto Bills.

—¡TÚ estabas de acuerdo y no pusiste ninguna objeción! ¡Así que no me eches toda la culpa porque de no ser por tu falta de cortesía, ahora la señorita Ceballi estaría aquí!

—¡¿CULPA MÍA!? ¡Ahora sí que te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras!— le gritó abalanzándose hacia él llenando en el auditorio un tremendo escándalo ante los presentes que observaron con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión la pelea entre los hermanos.

Era bastante surrealista la escena que montaron ambos hermanos, unos cuantos formaron un semicírculo alrededor de ellos observando cómo se desarrollaba la escena, algunos intentaban separarlos pero era complicado por la manera agresiva en que se zarandeaban de un lado a otro y mientras el resto solo se quedaron viendo con diversión la pelea de hermanos.

Bardock observaba con vergüenza ajena el gran follón que en un segundo provocaron los hermanos marqueses, parecía una pelea de verduleras. No fue hasta que una fuerte voz femenina, harta de la situación insólita, exclamó haciendo retumbar todo el lugar:

—¡BASTA YA!— clamó Gine dejando caer su gran bastón que hizo eco en todo el escenario, al instante consiguió que todo el mundo se callara y pusieran sus miradas en ella.

La mujer, recibiendo una mirada de aprobación de su marido, avanzó con pasos firmes hacia los hermanos, que yacían tumbados por la pelea, y con una mirada severa que caló en sus cuerpos les reprendió duramente:

—¿Así solucionan los problemas, señores? Pues permitirme decirles que en vez de comportaros como unos marqueses de alta alcurnia, de la cual ustedes presumen tanto, se comportan como auténticas verduleras de los barrios bajos— les amonestó furiosa, tanto que todos los que estaban ahí se estremecieron ante la severidad de la esposa de Bardock, incluídos los marqueses. Lo que produjo que Bardock sonriera.

Aunque la mujer era dulce y afable de carácter, también mostraba una actitud severa cuando las cosas no salían como deben ser y había incluso veces en las que era mejor no acercarse a ella cuando se presentaba una situación como la de ahora. Por eso Bardock no puso objeción en que su esposa decidiera tomar el mando, conocía bien la manera en que solventaba ella la situación, confiaba plenamente en ella.

—Señora Son…— dijo el señor Champa recomponiendose torpemente sus ropas, al igual que el señor Bills.

—¡Ni una palabra más, señor Champa!— ordenó la mujer, dejando mudos a los hermanos que bajaron avergonzados sus miradas al suelo.

Parecían dos niños pequeños siendo regañados por su madre.

—Como bien dijo usted antes, señor Champa— empezó a hablar Gine pero sin perder la compostura regia— Debemos solucionar cuanto antes el problema de la cantante que sustituirá a la señorita Ceballi y, afortunadamente, la tenemos.— les informó a los presentes que miraron enseguida a la mujer con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

—¿Y de quién se trata?— dijo agitado el señor Bills.

Gine se alejó lentamente de los hermanos hasta acercarse a su esposo que se encontraba al lado del grupo de las jóvenes bailarinas de la compañía, mirando cómo su maestra se acercaba a ellas no evitando ponerse un poco nerviosas.

—Bulma, querida, acércate— pidió cariñosamente la mujer.

La mentada se estremeció y más todavía al ganarse todas las miradas incrédulas de toda la compañía. Con los nervios de punta, se acercó con lentitud a su maestra.

—Pero, señora Son, es una bailarina— refutó el señor Champa.

Sin hacer caso de lo que dijo el hombre, Gine se giró con Bulma al lado suyo apoyando con afectividad el brazo de la joven, como si le indujera apoyo con el gesto.

—Esta bailarina como usted menciona, señor, ha estado recibiendo clases de canto desde pequeña y ha aprendido del mejor maestro— le informó Gine— Dejadla que os lo demuestre, le han enseñado muy bien.

Bulma se ruborizó, estaba la pobre muchacha demasiado nerviosa ante la situación, la timidez le estaba ganando terreno, pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por Gine ante la manera en que la apoyaba, como siempre lo ha hecho, desde que la adoptó concretamente. Sin embargo, no sabía si se atrevería a cantar delante de todo el mundo, solo ha cantado para una sola persona...

—¿Y de quién has aprendido, muchacha?— cuestionó el señor Bills a Bulma.

La joven no sabía exactamente qué responder, ni ella misma sabía quién es la persona que la ha estado enseñando durante años. Solo oía cómo una voz le cantaba suavemente en las noches y ella luego le devolvía el canto con la misma tonalidad que la voz.

—No sé su nombre, señor— respondió con un poco de pena al no poder dar más información acerca de su misterioso maestro.

La respuesta no convenció demasiado a los marqueses y ante esto, Bardock volvió a insistir a favor de Bulma:

—Señores, permitir que Bulma os cante un trozo del acto tercero, os aseguro que no os va a fallar.

Los hermanos observaron de nuevo a la joven bailarina, bien es cierto que bella es, es más, nunca habían visto a una criatura que posea una maravillosa belleza como ella. No cabe la menor duda que era hija de la fallecida cantante de ópera Isabella Leblanc. Sin embargo, debía de demostrar si son ciertas las palabras del matrimonio Son. Se miraron a los ojos y entonces aceptaron la propuesta.

—Muy bien— pronunció pausadamente el señor Champa— Acérquese al escenario señorita Leblanc, vamos.

La joven obedeció, aunque insegura y hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando pasó al lado de Bardock, este le sonrió mostrándole apoyo, cosa que agradeció profundamente al hombre que la crió, un poco más segura avanzó hasta el centro del escenario y observó que los marqueses pedían al señor Pai Pai que dirigiera la audición rápida de la joven.

—Bien, desde el principio del aria, por favor señorita— pidió profesionalmente el director de orquesta.

Respiró profundamente, simulando en su mente que no había nadie en la sala, solo ella y la música. Las primeras notas del piano sonaron y como si la dirigiera el compás de este, comenzó a cantar dulcemente y con tono de soprano profesional, lo que cautivó y sorprendió a los propios marqueses, que la miraban sin poder creérselo, y al resto de la comitiva de la ópera.

Como si buscara un pequeño aliento, vio que el matrimonio Son la observaban con orgullo, por fin la joven que criaron estaba demostrando a todos el gran talento que tenía. Con más valor, Bulma siguió cantando su estrofa hasta llegar al final de la canción que concluyó con una perfecta entonación en la última nota. La joven no fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que escuchó como sus compañeros, todos, desde algunos pocos tramoyistas hasta las señoras de la limpieza, la aplaudieron con entusiasmo y la felicitaron sin parar.

Los marqueses estaban más que satisfechos, Bulma les ha regalado una esperanza para esta noche, algo les decía que iba a ser una noche espectacular.

Sin embargo, absolutamente nadie fue consciente de que una sombra que vigilaba desde lo alto, observó complacientemente la audición de su pupila.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

 **Quiero informaros de que voy a tomarme con calma las actualizaciones, porque así pienso, escribo ideas y luego intentaré mejorar en la medida de lo posible la historia, porque esta historia me gusta mucho y siempre he pensado en adaptarla con Dragon Ball, y más con mi pareja favorita que son Vegeta y Bulma.**

 **Y otra cosa, esto es voluntario, pero si os gusta poneros un poco de música mientras leéis, podéis escuchar la banda sonora de la peli del fantasma de la ópera (o la que queráis). No he introducido las canciones en algunas escenas, y no las vais a ver tampoco, porque es muy pesado y yo la verdad prefiero trabajar en el contenido de la historia porque es lo que da interés y por eso leéis el fic.**

 **Y ya me despido ahora, espero que os haya gustado y perdón otra vez por la ausencia, pero alegraros que he vuelto y para continuar con el fic.**

 **¡Nos vemos y cuidaos mucho!**

 **RWIrene.**


	5. Capítulo 2: La nueva diva

**¡Holaa de nuevo!**

 **Antes que nada, espero que estéis bien, y también vuestras familias y amistades, y que llevéis bien el confinamiento en vuestros países. Y qué mejor manera de sobrellevar la cuarentena con un nuevo capítulo de este fic XD.**

 **En realidad no pensé que subiría otro capítulo pero es que esta semana me he sentido inspirada y lo único que hacía era escribir más y más, así que, ya van dos actualizaciones en una semana, ¡OMG! XD.**

 **Bueno, ahora os dejo para que disfrutéis de la lectura y nos vemos abajo.**

 **¡Besos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: La nueva diva**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nunca en toda su vida creyó que iba a representar un papel protagónico en la ópera, aunque sea la cantante suplente, pero al ver las caras de asombro de los marqueses esta mañana, no dudaron en darle el papel y aquí estaba, frente a un inmenso espejo, contemplándose aún sin poder creer en la manera en que su suerte cambió en unos minutos su vida.

Bulma no dejaba de mirarse y hasta de pellizcarse las mejillas, pensando si en algún momento despertaría de este increíble sueño, pero no, no era un sueño, era la realidad y hasta hace breves momentos fue consciente de lo rápido que pasó todo y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Muchos pensamientos comenzaron a enredar su mente, todo dependía de ella esta noche y no pudo evitar que la inseguridad penetrase en ella, ¿y si no conseguía cumplir con las expectativas del público? ¿Y si decepcionaba a todos los que han depositado su confianza en ella? Empezó a marearse un poco pero volvió a mantener la compostura, no dejaría que sus miedos volvieran a carcomerla, debía ser fuerte, por ella. Seguramente, desde allá donde estuviera, su madre estaría orgullosa y feliz de ver a su pequeña a punto de salir a los escenarios a cantar, ahora más que nunca anhelaba su compañía y, además, seguro estaría dándole algunos consejos para que todo saliera bien. No pudo evitar que su mente viajara hacia atrás en el tiempo, concretamente a aquellos breves momentos que ella y su madre compartían cuando estaban en el camerino de la última. Recordaba cómo su madre entonaba algunas notas y luego Bulma las volvía a repetir con su dulce e infantil voz, y cuando llegaba el día en que su madre salía a cantar, antes de salir, ellas hacían un pequeño ritual para tener buena suerte, primero se cogían fuertemente sus manos, como símbolo de apoyo y fuerza, y luego repetían tres veces una frase: "Todo irá bien."

Sonrió nostálgica y sintió un leve pálpito en su corazón, instintivamente dejó su mano en el pecho, notando los latidos de su corazón, su madre estaba ahí con ella.

La puerta del camerino se abrió, dando paso a la mujer que cuidó de ella desde que su madre murió.

—Bulma, querida, ya quedan pocos minutos para que empiece tu función— avisó Gine con entusiasmo, se detuvo un momento para mirar a la joven— ¡Pero mírate, estás preciosa!— la elogió con sinceridad.

—¿De verdad lo crees Gine?— dijo sonrojada hasta las mejillas Bulma.

—¡Por supuesto!— insistió la mujer— Solo mírate en el espejo, pareces un ángel.

Y otra vez, la muchacha volvió a posar su vista en el espejo y sonrió. Jamás, ni en mil años, pensó que con unos simples retoques de maquillaje y un sencillo vestido, ayudarían a Bulma a verse más hermosa de lo que ya era, aunque ella nunca se arregló más de la cuenta como ahora. La joven iba vestida con un precioso vestido de color blanco roto con detalles dorados en los bordes, su escote era en forma de corazón, que pronunciaba con orgullo su busto, y la falda del vestido era fina que ayudaba a acentuar las curvas de la muchacha. Y con el peinado, los estilistas optaron por dejar sus cabellos en un modesto y elegante semirecogido, decorado con pequeños accesorios plateados y dorados a lo largo de él. Sí, parecía un auténtico ángel como le dijo Gine, uno caído del cielo.

—Sigo sin poder creer que esto de verdad está ocurriendo— pronunció Bulma— Parece todo un sueño, uno del que siempre mi madre soñó con que se hiciera realidad, y ahora no sé exactamente qué hacer. En el fondo no quiero decepcionarla, Gine.— le dijo temerosa, apartó su vista del espejo para mirar a Gine que, afectuosamente, posó sus manos en sus brazos apretándolos con suavidad.

La mujer entendía perfectamente la postura de la muchacha. Al principio, Bulma cantaba solo por diversión, un pasatiempo en resumidas cuentas, y nunca se planteó en realizar audiciones porque siempre se mostraba reacia a cantar frente a un público. Era uno de los problemas que siempre tuvo la joven. Únicamente Bulma cantó para su madre cuando vivía y cuando falleció, simplemente dejó de cantar, y el matrimonio Son comprendió perfectamente la situación de la niña cuando empezó a vivir con ellos. Sin embargo, un día, eso cambió, de forma inesperada la niña volvió a retomar su pasión por el canto y los adultos no se opusieron ante eso.

Cogió con suavidad la barbilla de la joven para que la mirara, y con palabras maternales la animó:

—Pues créeme que esto es real Bulma, no es ningún sueño— le dijo— Además, estoy completamente segura que tu madre, desde donde esté, estaría orgullosa de tí y no vas a decepcionar a nadie Bulma.

Bulma le sonrió agradecida, aunque su verdadera madre no estuviera, Gine siempre se comportó como una, siempre la trató como si ella fuera su hija, y la aprecia, nunca se apartó de su lado y eso es algo que siempre agradeció a Dios de estar al lado de ella. Ni quiere imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si Gine y Bardock no estuvieran en su vida. No pudo aguantarse más y la abrazó, sorprendiendo un poco a Gine pero al segundo correspondió con gusto el abrazo de la joven.

—De verdad, Gine muchas gracias por todo— agradeció Bulma conmocionada— No sé qué habría sido de mí de no ser por Bardock y tú— le dijo sin evitar emocionarse.

Gine también se emocionó ante el bonito gesto que Bulma le regalaba e intentó serenarse.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña— negó lentamente su cabeza restando importancia— Isabella y yo fuimos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, puede que por unos años no nos pudimos ver, pero recuerdo bien el día que regresó y fue como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotras— le explicó nostálgica— Y por lo mucho que yo quise a tu madre, le prometí que no dejaría que nada te pasara y no me arrepiento Bulma.

Los ojos de Bulma brillaron, no solo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, también por la emoción que notó en Gine al hablar de su madre. Le gustaba esos momentos que compartía con la mujer cuando hablaban de Isabella, tanto ella como Gine vivieron juntas muchos momentos en su juventud y eso enternecía mucho a Bulma. Era una manera que tenían ambas de mantener siempre vivo el recuerdo de Isabella Leblanc.

—Bueno, ya está bien de llorar y recordar— terminó Gine, secándose mientras las pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras que descendieron por sus mejillas— Ahora lo importante eres tú, Bulma. Esta va a ser tu noche y debes disfrutarla plenamente— la animó entusiasmada.

La joven se contagió de su humor risueño y notó cómo la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía, y ahora sí que se encontraba lista para todo.

—Muchas gracias Gine, necesitaba un poco de alegría, ahora me siento mucho mejor que antes— habló alegre.

La mujer sonrió contenta de verla pero fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes leves en la puerta.

—Señorita Leblanc, diez minutos para salir— anunció un trabajador de la compañía.

Emocionada, Bulma se contempló una vez más en el espejo revisando si estaba todo bien y pidió a Gine que la ayudara, lo único que volvieron a arreglar fue un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, por el anterior momento de lágrimas. Retocada, salieron las dos mujeres del camerino para ver al mismo trabajador que esperaba por la joven para acompañarla hacia el escenario. Cuando llegaron, vieron que el segundo acto por fin concluyó con el maravilloso baile de las odaliscas y fueron retirándose con gracia y elegancia hasta que el gran telón cayó al suelo del escenario. Quedaban cinco minutos para la función de Bulma y en todo ese tiempo vio cómo los tramoyistas cambiaban el escenario de manera rápida y profesional, todo en menos de dos minutos. Además, Bulma se fijó que una de las bailarinas la saludaba y le pronunció "buena suerte" sin gritar. Sonrió agradecida por el gesto de su mejor amiga Anna, una muchacha que, al igual que Bulma, vivió toda su vida en la ópera cuidándose la una y la otra como si fueran hermanas.

—Dos minutos Bulma, ponte ya en el escenario— le avisó el mismo trabajador.

La joven asintió, y con un leve apretón de apoyo por parte de Gine, se dirigió hacia el centro del escenario, esperando pacientemente su actuación. Respiró hondamente y otra vez sintió el suave pálpito en su corazón, sonrió.

—Todo irá bien, mamá.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Durante los minutos previos al tercer acto, un par de marqueses estaban en un palco a la izquierda del escenario, pero no estaban solos, ellos iban acompañados de un par de hermanos que conocían desde hace tiempo y que como ellos también eran habituales a la ópera.

—Entonces, habéis cambiado a la diva Maron Ceballi por una bailarina, interesante— dijo una voz masculina con un tono suave y hasta melódico.

—Bueno, ante la "renuncia" de la señorita Ceballi, hemos tenido que recurrir a lo que el señor Son nos ofreció, aunque esto solo es momentáneo, por supuesto— habló el señor Bills.

—Sin embargo, hermano— le interrumpió el señor Champa— La señorita Leblanc nos ha demostrado su talento con creces y os aseguro que esta noche va a dejar a todo el mundo boquiabierto, de todos modos estamos hablando de la hija de Isabella Leblanc, la que fue una de las cantantes de ópera más famosas de la Capital del Norte.

El señor Bills gruñó ante su interrupción.

—La verdad es que es una grata noticia— habló una nueva voz, esta vez femenina— Es un auténtico alivio saber que la señorita Ceballi no es la única _prima donna_ que hay en el mundo. Sin embargo me sorprende bastante la nueva cantante sustituta.

—¿En qué sentido, Vados?— le preguntó el señor Champa.

—En lo que usted ha mencionado hace un minuto, señor Champa.— le recordó Vados— Me ha dejado bastante sorprendida el saber que la joven es hija de Isabella Leblanc, nunca había oído que la cantante tuviera familia.— les comentó extrañada.

—Bueno, hermana, tengo entendido que Isabella siempre fue reservada con respecto a su vida privada— le dijo su hermano gemelo.

—Eso es cierto, Whis— concordó el señor Bills— Y parece que el guardar los secretos, es algo que heredó su hija— musitó pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Bills? No entiendo— cuestionó Champa confundido.

Sin darse cuenta, el marqués sembró la curiosidad de los presentes ante su desconcertante comentario.

—Me refiero a lo que pasó esta mañana, cuando hicimos la audición a la muchacha— dijo intentando recordar los detalles— ¿No te parece un poco extraño que una simple bailarina posea una voz profesional de ópera?— cuestionó con extrañeza.

—Pues no, la verdad— dijo el señor Champa sin darle mucha importancia, lo que hizo que el señor Bills rodara sus ojos ante la indiferencia de su hermano.

—No tiene nada de extraño, señor Bills — opinó esta vez Whis— He oído casos de jóvenes bailarinas, como la señorita Leblanc, que durante su formación en la danza, algunas han podido convertirse en cantantes.

—Pero normalmente son destinadas al coro— rebatió el señor Bills.

Él quería dejar caer lo que estaba pensando acerca del tema, según su criterio, una voz como la de la señorita Leblanc no puede salir de manera fácil como demostró esta mañana. No entendía por qué, pero algo, una voz en su interior, le decía que hay un truco.

—Vamos, hermano. Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto— sugirió Champa— Lo importante es que la señorita Leblanc nos ha salvado de una buena esta noche, tan solo mira las butacas, ¡todas llenas!— habló de buen humor el marqués, mostrándole todo el lugar lleno de gente.

Bills solo atinó a gruñir levemente, le molestaba bastante lo confiado que podía llegar a ser su hermano, pero esta vez iba a darle la razón. De no ser por la joven, ahora mismo estarían huyendo lejos de la ópera.

—Creo yo señor Bills, que debería agradecer que el señor Son le haya propuesto a la joven como sustituta, en vez de buscarle algún pero a la pobre, ¿no cree?— rió disimuladamente Vados, que ganó un gruñido de hastío del marqués.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Bueno, calmaos señores— rió Whis— Vaya, veo que el director de orquesta está ya preparado para la función— avisó.

Los cuatro hermanos vieron que dentro de nada el telón iba a subir y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, preparándose también para disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El público, después del pequeño receso que hubo entre el paso de actos, también se dispuso a acomodarse para poder observar el espectáculo sin problemas. La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron estupefactos cuando descubrieron que la anterior diva había renunciado momentáneamente su puesto de soprano, aunque muchos no mostraban tener admiración hacia Maron, se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y a su chirriante voz. Sin embargo, se sentían aliviados que por fin la cantante italiana no iba a cantar esta noche, pero en realidad no fue eso lo que verdaderamente llamó la atención del público. Nadie se esperó que la cantante suplente de la señorita Ceballi fuera nada más ni nada menos que la hija de la fallecida Isabella Leblanc. Muchos se mostraron sorprendidos y a la vez entusiasmados ante la noticia de la nueva soprano, ya que, a pesar de que pasaran muchos años, la memoria de la cantante fallecida seguía en la memoria del público y que un miembro de su familia continuase con el legado, por decirlo así, congratulaba en demasía a todos.

Los murmullos cesaron rápidamente cuando el director Pai Pai comenzó a dirigir el aria y, al mismo tiempo, el gran telón rojo escarlata se abría, dejando mostrar a una joven de no más de veinte años que dejó asombrados a todo el mundo. Lo que más llamó la atención fue su peculiar color de cabello, un tono azul asemejándose con el color del mar, y luego estaba su piel blanquecina como la nieve. Entonces, como si de un flashback se tratara, algunos de los presentes empezaron a contemplar la semejanza física con Isabella, y efectivamente la joven era la hija de la cantante.

Y la canción empezó.

Bulma comenzó a entonar las primeras notas y lo hizo como si hubiera cantado antes en un escenario, con una profesionalidad que dejó satisfechos a los marqueses, que la observaban con mucha atención. Además, se estaba ganando miradas de emoción al pronunciar frases de manera dulce que hizo que alguno del público masculino suspirara por esa voz de sirena. Y al mismo tiempo, algunas de las mujeres del público mostraban un poco de envidia, ya que aparte de ser bella, la joven también tenía una maravillosa voz que, para ellas, venenosamente, la comparaban con un arma de seducción por la manera en que sus acompañantes masculinos se mostraban dóciles ante la soprano. Aunque habían otras mujeres, en su mayoría ancianas, que estaban a punto de llorar emocionadas ante la pasión con la que Bulma transmitía en su actuación, sin dejar de alabar su naturalidad con la que estaba demostrando en el escenario.

La armonía que creaban la música y la joven hacía que el público se olvidara de la realidad, y se centraban únicamente en ella. Era increíble la atmósfera que se respiraba, ni durante las ocho temporadas en las que Maron Ceballi estuvo en la ópera, consiguió este magnífico resultado. Todos estaban pendientes del ángel que cantaba melódicamente, incluído alguien que se escondía en las sombras.

Desde una zona subterránea, que daba debajo de la zona de orquesta, una sombra escuchaba con gran orgullo la voz de su pupila. Por fin, ha cumplido su deseo, esperó pacientemente hasta que notó que su alumna estuviera preparada y ahora le demostraba al mundo de lo que era capaz y tenía claro que después de esta noche, vendrían muchas más. De eso se encargaría personalmente, como esta mañana en el ensayo.

Y se fue alejando lentamente hacia la oscuridad, teniendo como compañera la dulce voz de su pupila.

La canción estaba llegando al final, sabía que el gran momento culmen llegaba, y llegó cuando la música se fue deteniendo para que ella diera el do de pecho, paulatinamente, y entonces, acompañada de las notas musicales de los instrumentos, cantó la nota final con gran fuerza.

Y el público estalló con gran júbilo, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos y cada uno de los presentes, hasta también sus compañeros que la observaron durante su actuación, aplaudieron con una mezcla de admiración y alegría. Bulma no pudo evitar emocionarse, muy dentro en su interior se sintió bien, cálida, era como si su madre la hubiera estado apoyando ahí mismo.

"¡Bravo, Bravo!" eran las palabras que no paraban de escucharse por todo el lugar. Además, el público empezó a lanzar miles de rosas hacia su alrededor como muestra de halago.

—¡Estupenda, _bellissima_!— gritó con entusiasmo el señor Champa desde el palco.

También, su hermano Bills y los otros hermanos se mostraron gratamente satisfechos de la interpretación de la joven. El señor Bills finalmente aceptó que, gracias a Bulma, la noche se ha salvado y que igual era buena idea hacer algún cambio con respecto a la permanencia de la anterior diva. A veces es bueno hacer cambios, como se dice popularmente.

Vieron todos que el gran telón descendió nuevamente para preparar el acto final que concluiría la noche, lo que significaba una buena fiesta después de la representación.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Al finalizar la ópera, todos los presentes estaban invitados a celebrar el triunfo, era tradición en la ópera que después de cada representación se realizaba un pequeño cóctel de cortesía.

Aunque la mayoría se mostraban expectantes de ver a la nueva estrella que ha nacido esta noche, otros también esperaban ansiosos por dar algún piropo o proponer una cita a la joven soprano.

Los hermanos marqueses fueron los que se encargaron de esta reunión y estaban cómodos entablando breves conversaciones con algunos conocidos suyos, y contestando a algunos impacientes sobre la aparición de la señorita Leblanc. Mientras, las copas y algún tentempié iban y venían con las bandejas que los camareros ofrecían a los invitados. Todos se estaban divirtiendo y se respiraba un ambiente pacífico, hasta que unas exclamaciones de felicidad arremolinaron el salón. Bulma apareció acompañada de Gine y Bardock, ejerciendo este como un guardaespaldas de la joven, no le gustó algunas miradas libidinosas que algunos hombres le dirigían a Bulma. Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos estridentes por la joven, que los miraba un poco abrumada por tantas personas en el salón, casi encima de ella. Caminaron hasta llegar al centro donde los hermanos marqueses la esperaban con un ramo de rosas abundantes y antes de ofrecérselo a la joven, pidieron un poco de silencio en la sala.

—Damas y caballeros,— comenzó a hablar el señor Champa— hoy ha sido una noche muy especial, me congratula haceros saber que esta jovencita nos ha regalado un momento mágico, que de seguro perdurará en todas nuestras mentes, y como muestra de agradecimiento hacia la señorita Leblanc, por favor, acepte este ramo como muestra de nuestra gratitud— le dijo ofreciendo el ramo que aceptó la joven con una sonrisa de agradecimiento— Señores, ¡hoy ha nacido una nueva estrella!

Sonoros aplausos volvieron a estallar, Bulma agradecía ruborizada a todas las personas de alrededor, mas no faltó el agradecimiento de las personas más importantes para ella.

—Enhorabuena, Bulma— la felicitó Bardock con una sonrisa de medio lado, enorgullecido de ella.

—Gracias, Bardock— le dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de abrazarlo, el hombre no llevaba bien las muestras de afecto en público, pero ya buscaría algún momento para pillarlo desprevenido.

Sin embargo esas ganas de abrazar a alguien las calmó cuando Gine la abrazó afectuosamente, correspondiéndola.

—Si tu madre estuviera aquí, estallaría de plena felicidad, pequeña— le susurró al oído, para que solo la oyera, y le sonrió feliz compartiendo su opinión al respecto.

Y cuando la situación se amenizaba paulatinamente, la voz de Bardock resonó en la sala:

—Bueno, damas y caballeros, ahora sí, que continúe la fiesta y quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido esta noche a disfrutar de la música— habló de manera diplomática, siendo favorablemente correspondido.

—Gine— llamó Bulma a la mujer.

—Dime, Bulma.

—Me gustaría ir a la capilla, quiero estar un momento con mi madre.

Gine asintió y se acercó a su marido para comentarselo, y el hombre no puso objeción y les comentó que pueden irse sin problema, además, les dijo que se encargaría de controlar la reunión, y puede que a algún pájaro que miraba de más a la joven soprano.

Entonces las dos mujeres se fueron directas a la zona de bastidores, donde hay una entrada a la pequeña capilla que accedes por el sótano del primer piso. Cuando llegaron a mitad de camino, aún entre bastidores, se encontraron con algunos admiradores de Bulma, pero fueron excluídos por la mujer que les reprendió duramente. Rió con pena la joven por ellos, no era fácil conversar con Gine cuando se enfadaba, así que le dijo a la mujer que ella continuaría sola, ya que conocía perfectamente el camino. Gine aceptó y le dijo que vigilaría la zona por si algún listillo se acercaba. Bulma continuó el camino y por fin, poco a poco, el bullicio de afuera estaba mermando, el sótano era un lugar que pocos accedían, únicamente los tramoyistas o algún trabajador de la compañía accedían para dejar algunos elementos que no utilizaban o guardaban para una próxima representación. Llegó a una angosta entrada sin puerta en la que descendió por las escaleras hasta llegar finalmente a la capilla.

Era reducida y se notaba que no era un lugar utilizado debido al polvo que tenían los candelabros que iluminaban el espacio. Lo único bello y destacable era el dibujo de un ángel anunciador pintado sobre la pared más grande de la sala. Debajo de esa humilde pintura, habían unas repisas de madera, algo desgastadas, en las que había un pequeño marco antiguo con una foto vieja. Era la foto de la madre de Bulma. Al lado derecho de ese marco, había una flor ya seca que fue cambiada por el gran ramillete de rosas que le regalaron los marqueses a Bulma, mientras al lado izquierdo, había una pequeña vela de cera. Como cada noche, Bulma se arrodilló delante de la foto de su madre y buscó debajo de las repisas una cajetilla de fósforo y encendió uno para prender la vela. Al apagarlo, lo dejó en un pequeño cenicero, donde habían fósforos ya gastados, y se dispuso a rezar.

Era su único momento a solas y ella procuraba disponer de un breve momento para conversar con ella. Era su pequeño ritual que todos los días hace desde que vino vivir a la ópera cuando quedó huérfana.

—Madre, por fin se cumplió el sueño que tú siempre anhelaste, por fin he conseguido cantar en la ópera— habló con suavidad mirando la foto— No ha sido fácil, porque sabes que yo solo cantaba contigo y siempre me aterró la idea de cantar para el público. Sin embargo, noté en mi corazón que tú estabas ahí, conmigo, dándome fuerza como cuando era pequeña, y recordé cuando tú y yo hacíamos nuestro ritual antes de irte a actuar— sonrió con nostalgia.

Estaba cómoda, aquí sola podía desahogarse, sacar todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que la afectaba. Eso la hacía sentir mejor.

—Aunque, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de incertidumbre— susurró pensativa— Porque no puedo dejar de preguntarme una cosa, ¿y después, qué va a pasar? No sé si las cosas volverán a la normalidad, es decir, si la señorita Ceballi querrá volver a ocupar su puesto…

—No lo hará.

Silencio.

Bulma se sobresaltó. Reconoció inmediatamente al dueño de la voz.

—Maestro…— musitó lentamente, casi arrastrando las palabras.

Sin embargo, no volvió a escuchar nada más. El silencio reinó por unos segundos más y, aún en estado de shock, no se dio cuenta de unos suaves pasos que se acercaban a ella.

—¿Bulma, estás ahí?— se oyó esta vez una voz femenina, que hizo desconectar a la joven del anterior momento desconcertante.

—¿Anna?— llamó Bulma.

Y la susodicha apareció en el umbral de la entrada, era una joven esbelta, de piel blanca, muy bella además por su cabello rubio lacio y sus ojos azules claros. Era su mejor amiga Anna que forma parte del grupo de bailarinas de la compañía y de la cual se conocieron cuando Bulma llegó al teatro. A partir de ahí, ambas forjaron su amistad, queriéndose como si fueran hermanas.

—Estás aquí— dijo caminando hacia su amiga, arrodillándose a su lado— Te estaba buscando por todas partes hasta que me encontré con Gine y me dijo dónde estabas— le explicó.

—Pues aquí estoy— le contestó graciosa.

—Ya me lo supuse— le acompañó— Bulma, hoy sinceramente has estado fantástica, has dejado a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, ¡felicidades!— celebró alegremente Anna.

—Gracias Anna— le agradeció honesta.

—Y también me alegro que por fin Maron no haya vuelto esta vez, te juro que me volvería loca si escucho una vez más sus berreos de cabra— le expresó aliviada y Bulma rió la broma de su amiga.— Esperemos que la suerte nos dure— manifestó con esperanza exagerada.

—No sé, Anna, me temo que igual solo actúe para esta noche y ninguna más— le confesó pesimista.

—¡Claro que no!— le refutó enseguida— Tú vas a seguir cantando, yo lo sé, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de las caras de sorpresa de los marqueses? ¡Se quedaron estupefactos!— le recordó con ánimo— Además, no creo que sean tan estúpidos para desaprovechar un talento como el tuyo después de esta noche.

Bulma miró a su amiga, sonrió por la manera que siempre encontraba Anna para hacer levantar su ánimo. Aunque tiene razón en lo que le ha dicho, Bulma tiene muchas posibilidades de continuar representando papeles que la anterior diva, la diferencia entre ambas se nota bastante.

—Pero, Anna, sabemos cómo se las gasta la señorita Ceballi para salirse con la suya y seguramente, cuando descubra lo que ha pasado hoy, hará lo que sea para quitarme de en medio.

—De eso no te preocupes, Bulma. Aunque sí, es verdad que Maron se sale con la suya, pero esta vez no lo conseguirá— le aseguró confiada— Porque ahora no solo se enfrentará a Bardock, los marqueses están de por medio y tienen los mismos derechos de poder que él, y ya me los imagino haciendo un contrato para tí durante las próximas temporadas de ópera.

—Dios, esto parece un sueño— pronunció incrédula.

—No lo es amiga, tú misma lo has hecho realidad— le habló contenta.

En verdad se alegraba mucho por Bulma, por fin después de tantos años su amiga sacaba a la luz su talento oculto, ella en verdad vale, lo único que le faltaba era esperar el momento apropiado para demostrarlo. Sin embargo, había algo que siempre se ha preguntado pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo porque, exactamente, no sabía cómo plantear su duda a su amiga. Pero ya no podía esperar más, y se armó de valor para preguntarle lo que siempre estuvo merodeando por su mente.

—Oye, Bulma…— la llamó con cautela, captando toda la atención de la nombrada— Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte, pero no sabía cómo— le habló con un poco de duda y eso sorprendió a Bulma, era algo serio que quería saber, no era normal en el carácter de su amiga que se mostrara tan inquieta como ahora.

—Dime— la animó a continuar, ahora sentía curiosidad de lo que su amiga quería decirle.

Teniendo por fin su aprobación, recogió aire para pensar en cómo plantear sus dudas.

—A ver, sé que tu madre, como me mencionaste una vez, te enseñó a cantar lo básico. Pero cuando falleció, dejaste de cantar y siempre nos dijiste que nunca volverías a hacerlo— le expuso cuidando sus palabras— Y entonces, un día, de repente retomaste el canto y cada día que pasaba cantabas mejor que antes y eso me confundió mucho.— expuso apresuradamente, dejando abiertas sus dudas.

Mientras le comentaba, observaba que su amiga la miraba con calma, sin dar ninguna señal de enfado o de evasión, lo cual animó a Anna a seguir.

—En resumen a todo esto, ¿quién te ha enseñado a cantar de esa manera tan magistral?— le preguntó con desconcierto y a la vez con admiración.

A decir verdad, Bulma ya se esperaba que su amiga le preguntara algo así. Sabía que siempre hacía el amago de querer preguntarle sobre quién era la persona que le enseñaba, pero desistía al final, porque Anna se preocupaba por no incomodarla con sus preguntas. Le causó pesar por no poder contar a su amiga la verdad. Y, desafortunadamente, debía mantenerse así. Porque lo prometió.

—Anna, no puedo contarte mucho— le habló apenada, no le gustaba esconder secretos a su mejor amiga, sin embargo no tenía más remedio— Pero estáte tranquila, la persona que me enseña siempre ha cuidado de mí, como si fuera mi ángel de la guarda— dijo perdiéndose en la pintura del ángel en la pared— El que mi madre me envió cuando murió— habló esta vez para sí misma, no obstante el comentario no pasó desapercibido para Anna.

Se extrañó bastante en la forma en que se expresaba su amiga, le pareció verla en una especie de embrujo. Se asustó por un momento, pero no, desechó de inmediato la idea turbia. Echó la culpa al cansancio y a todos los momentos vividos en el día de hoy. Que ya han sido bastantes.

Así que decidió dejar pasar el tema del misterioso profesor de Bulma, si es que existe. Guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma y prefirió no hablar más del asunto.

—Bueno, da igual Bulma, perdona si te he incomodado con mis tonterías— se disculpó con intención de dejar el tema.

—No, Anna, no te disculpes, pero es que no puedo decirte mucho, lo siento— se excusó sintiéndose culpable la chica.

—No importa de verdad, pero si en algún momento quieres hablarlo, me lo dices, ¿vale?— le habló comprensivamente y Bulma asintió, sin tener el poder de cumplir a su amiga— Por cierto, debemos ir al camerino, seguro Gine estará allí para ayudarte a cambiarte.— recordó Anna y ambas salieron de la capilla.

Sin darse cuenta las chicas, cerca de la capilla, en las sombras del sótano, una persona escuchó atentamente su conversación, del cual espió cautelosamente.

Y, satisfecho, su alumna no le falló.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Todavía quedaban invitados que disfrutaban sin prisa alguna de la fiesta. Aunque ya no habían tantos como antes, quedaban algunos de los cuales eran considerados como los más recurrentes de la ópera. De entre ellos, por ejemplo, se encontraban los hermanos gemelos, Whis y Vados, charlando en confianza con unos conocidos y luego estaba también el señor Champa, que ya tenía encima unas copas de más, coqueteando con una mujer que respondía con exageración a los flirteos del marqués. En cambio, su hermano, el señor Bills, desde hacía un buen rato, comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio y aburrimiento, y lo único que pedía en esos momentos era tumbarse en la cama y dormir.

A punto estaba de dirigirse a su hermano para marcharse del lugar, que no divisó que una conocida suya caminaba hacia él.

—¡Bills! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos— el susodicho se giró al reconocer la voz femenina que le hablaba.

—Jerez— saludó con respeto— Lo mismo digo, no has cambiado nada— le dijo observándola.

Jerez Amin, una mujer esbelta, con cabellos azabaches trenzados elegantemente, de piel bronceada muy destacable que revelaba bastante su origen egipcio, y unos ojos grandes y rasgados de color esmeralda, pintados con sombras azules, y para rematar tenía unos labios carnosos pintados con rojo sangre. Vestía como toda una princesa egipcia, claro están sus raíces natales, dando además a entender su posición social. Una mujer muy bella sin duda por el exotismo que emana.

—Cuando mi manager me contó que usted y su hermano aceptaron la asociación con la ópera, me dejó asombrada, sinceramente— le confesó, cogiendo una copa de un camarero que pasó por delante de ellos.

—Bueno, somos aficionados a ella— le contó sin mostrar importancia— Y vimos además un buen negocio.

—De eso no hay duda— concordó la mujer— Aunque sea una ópera maldita, es una fuente de ingresos aceptable— comentó bebiendo su copa a la vez que suscitó un poco el interés del marqués.

—¿A qué ha venido ese comentario?— le cuestionó intentando ocultar la curiosidad.

—¿Nunca has oído de lo que se comenta sobre este edificio?— preguntó esta vez Jerez extrañada.

—Jerez, me conoces bien, yo no hago caso de lo que dice la gente, me es indiferente— le dijo sin más— Aunque no voy a ocultar que ese comentario que has dicho me ha provocado cierta curiosidad— le confesó haciéndole un gesto para que continuara hablando.

Entonces, Jerez no se hizo de rogar y continuó:

—Pues es bastante famoso este edificio porque hay un fantasma que habita en este lugar— soltó sin anestesia.

El señor Bills rodó sus ojos, otra vez volvía ese asunto.

—¿Tú también con eso Jerez?— le cuestionó hastiado— No entiendo qué obsesión tienen todos con ese fantasma, no son más que tonterías para asustar a los críos.

Jerez no dijo nada y dio otro sorbo a su copa, mantuvo una postura seria que no entendió Bills. La mujer continuó contándole:

—En un principio yo también pensaba como tú— le confesó sin perder su seriedad— Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era verdad todo lo que se comenta de este lugar.

—¿Y, según tú, qué es lo que se comenta?— siguió preguntando, aunque a estas alturas ya le parecía gracioso el tema, sarcásticamente hablando.

—Dicen que ese fantasma vive en la zona de las catacumbas del edificio, un lugar del que nadie ha ido nunca porque es su territorio— contó cautelosa— Y, además, dicen que si intentas entrar ahí, nunca vuelves.

—¡Puf! Por favor…— resopló negando su cabeza.

—Inaudito, sí— coincidió la mujer— Pero real— concluyó mirando al marqués a los ojos, que aun así estos no le mostraban credulidad a sus palabras.

—Escucha Bills, dejando las bromas a un lado, quiero advertirte— insistió y dio otro sorbo, de repente sintió su garganta seca— Ahora que tú y tu hermano sois socios del señor Bardock, hacedle caso en todo lo que os diga.

Ahora sí que Bills no comprendía nada, ¿que le haga caso al bueno para nada de Bardock? ¿Y todo por un espectro? El mundo se ha vuelto al revés. Iba a refutar las palabras de la mujer, pero esta le indicó que se callara por unos segundos para que la escuchara sin interrupciones.

—Si queréis que todo vaya con normalidad, no objetéis, ni tampoco os neguéis a todo lo que se os pida— continuó— Apelo a tu buen juicio Bills y quiero darte el siguiente consejo: no te dejes influenciar por el egoísmo, porque no te servirá mientras tú y Champa estéis aquí, y si lo haces, sufriréis las consecuencias.— remató la mujer con profunda severidad.

El marqués se quedó mudo. No sabía qué decir, nunca había visto tan seria y hasta enigmática a Jerez. Conocía a la mujer desde hace años y siempre se mostraba con una actitud despreocupada, en algunos aspectos, pero verla de esta manera le confundió bastante. No entendía nada y todo por ese fantasma del que todos hablan con temor. Desde luego esto no se iba a quedar así. Pero no iba a dejarse llevar por historias de terror, no; él era un hombre escéptico, le era muy difícil creer hasta de sí mismo. Como dijo esta mañana en el ensayo, todo esto seguro que es una treta y lo desenmascararía.

Con una sonrisa de falsa serenidad, opinó dándole la razón a la mujer:

—De acuerdo, Jerez. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces acataremos todo lo que el señor Son nos diga sin oponernos— le anunció, aunque no iba a cumplir su promesa.

La mujer le miró por unos segundos y no le creyó. Si pensaba que se chupaba el dedo, estaba equivocado el marqués, aunque prefirió no insistir en el tema. Ella ya le había dado aviso, sería él quien se responsabilizara de lo que pudiera ocurrir en un futuro. Optó por seguirle la mentira, como si lo que habían hablado antes no fuera importante.

Y la velada continúo con normalidad hasta que algunos invitados se fueron yendo a sus hogares a descansar, incluídos los marqueses, aunque montaron un pequeño alboroto por culpa de la ebriedad del señor Champa que insistía en irse con la mujer que coqueteaba.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Eran casi las once de la noche y Bulma todavía no había acudido a su camerino, sus compañeras de baile la interceptaron y estuvieron un buen rato hablando hasta que Gine apareció buscándola, regañó, sin demasiada dureza, a las bailarinas porque ahora debían estar en los vestuarios cambiando sus ropas y luego dirigirse ya a sus dormitorios.

Teniendo el camino libre, Bulma y Gine se encaminaron al camerino, todavía la esposa de Bardock no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, y más después de la actuación de la joven.

Entraron por fin al lugar, era modesto y ahora se encontraba arreglado, supuso que los trabajadores de la compañía se encargaron de ordenar las cosas mientras se representaba la ópera. La joven se giró para ver a la mujer de Bardock caminando hacia ella contenta:

—Has estado fantástica, pequeña. Con todo el jaleo de la fiesta, se me olvidó comentarte algo que igual te alegrará saber— le comentó entusiasta que picó la curiosidad de Bulma y esperó su respuesta— Durante la reunión, el señor Champa habló con Bardock y le comentó que quería hablar sobre las próximas representaciones de la temporada, a lo que me refiero, es que le gustaría que tú seas la cantante que represente esas obras.

Se quedó sorprendida ante eso. No se esperó que el marqués quisiera hablar de manera inmediata sobre su futuro como cantante. Eso le daba una esperanza grata.

—¿Tan rápido?— cuestionó sin salir del asombro.

—También nos pilló un poco desprevenidos— le confesó Gine— Pero aún es pronto y Bardock me mencionó que eso lo hablarían con más calma mañana— anunció la mujer.

—Parece que van en serio— dijo no evitando los nervios que volvían a su sistema, cosa que Gine notó.

—Tranquila, Bulma— la calmó— Ya verás como todo va a salir bien, ahora las cosas van a dar un giro grande, de eso no hay duda— declaró— Además, deja que Bardock se encargue de todo, descuida y céntrate en tus cosas como todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?

Era algo que necesitaba oír. Tenía razón Gine, quien se encarga de dirigir los asuntos administrativos de la ópera era Bardock y lleva además muchos años de experiencia liderando el negocio. Se tranquilizó y sabía que Bardock era un hombre que hacía muy bien su trabajo, con el paso de los años se ganó un gran prestigio en la sociedad de la ciudad. No lo pensó más y asintió a la mujer, estando de acuerdo con el tema.

—Tienes razón, Bardock siempre ha sabido cómo manejar esos asuntos, se podría decir que es un experto— rió la joven acompañada de Gine— Muy bien, no le demos más vueltas, ¿me ayudas a quitarme los accesorios del vestido?

Asintió sin problema y ayudó a la joven a quitarse los complementos que empezaban a molestar un poco a Bulma, empezando por la tela blanca adherida a la cintura que se le enredaba. Cuando estaba dejando la mujer el vestido en uno de los armarios del camerino, observó que la muchacha salía ya del biombo con una camisola blanca de tirantes finos que le llegaba hasta los pies, y Gine buscó una bata para que le cubriera un poco del frío. Al encontrarla, se la pasó a la joven, le agradeció y se lo puso. Después, fue a sentarse frente al tocador para comenzar a desmaquillarse y a quitarse por último los accesorios del pelo. Entonces, Gine aprovechó para dirigirse hacia una pequeña mesa, enfrente de donde la joven estaba, para coger un regalo especial de alguien muy singular.

—Bulma— la llamó suavemente, captando la atención de la muchacha que la miraba desde el espejo del tocador— Hay un presente para tí.

La joven se extrañó, aunque pensó que sería otro regalo de algún admirador. Pero no, se fijó ahora más atenta de lo que tenía en sus manos Gine. La mujer se acercó tranquila hacia ella y le entregó el regalo a la joven.

—Él está satisfecho contigo.

La joven solo miraba el detalle delante de ella, una preciosa rosa roja con un lazo negro atado en el tallo. La cogió con cuidado, como si temiera que se rompiese, pero no, la flor era fuerte gracias al grosor del tallo. Frágil y fuerte. Como ella. Y luego se fijó en el lazo negro, era su marca, no hay duda.

Gine, mientras veía como la joven estudiaba la rosa, decidió que era momento de marcharse.

—Bulma, me voy afuera a ver si las chicas están ya en sus habitaciones y a cerrar algunos puestos— le avisó.

—De acuerdo, Gine y gracias por ayudarme— le agradeció con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la mujer que ya se marchó.

Al cerrarse la puerta, en esos momentos la actividad en la ópera prácticamente era inexistente, ya los invitados se fueron y algunos de la limpieza arreglaron todo el salón en tiempo récord dejando como los chorros del oro toda la sala. Tampoco estaban ya los trabajadores de la compañía, únicamente quedaban las bailarinas que vivían en un edificio anexado a la ópera, concretamente a la zona de las clases, situado lejos del camerino de Bulma, que estaba tranquilamente desmaquillandose con mucha concentración, sin darse cuenta que la puerta de su camerino fue cerrada con llave.

Era ya medianoche y parecía que la ópera había sucumbido ante un misterioso embrujo, las sombras engullían centímetro a centímetro todos los corredores del edificio y se empezó a respirar una atmósfera de misterio en cada rincón. Era el momento que esperaba una sombra para recorrer todo el lugar tranquilamente, sin necesidad de ocultarse. Pero esta vez tenía un objetivo en mente y no dudó en ir a él.

Solo había una persona que fue testigo de cómo cerró con llave el camerino de la joven. Gine, oculta tras una pared cercana al camerino, vio cómo una mano enguantada de cuero negro salía de las sombras y echaba el cerrojo sigilosamente. Y desapareció sin más.

Gine suspiró, aunque le salió un sonido resignado, se apartó del lugar dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios de las bailarinas, teniendo en mente a Bulma. Ahora estaba en manos de él.

Mientras tanto, Bulma terminó por fin de desmaquillarse, aunque le aplicaron un maquillaje suave, la zona de los ojos fue lo que más le costó quitárselo, por la raya y las sombras. Hecha la limpieza facial, se dedicó a quitar los accesorios del pelo teniendo mucho cuidado en no enredarse. Sin embargo, dejó abruptamente lo que estaba haciendo al ver como las luces se fueron apagando rápidamente, dejando a oscuras la habitación. Se alarmó por un momento, le extrañó bastante la manera en que se apagaron las luces, porque siempre eran supervisadas y nunca dieron problemas. Se levantó lentamente, cuidando de no pegarse contra algo, pero no pudo dar ni un paso cuando…

—Bulma…

Y el tiempo se detuvo. Él está aquí.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡CHAS! Ya llegó el momento que estáis esperando, pero será en el siguiente capítulo XD.**

 **He sido un poco mala, lo reconozco, pero necesitaba hacer esperar el momento importante para el siguiente episodio, porque si no se me quedaba muy largo, y ya os aviso que el tercer capítulo va a ser largo, largo. Así que el momento vegebul va a tener que esperar un poco.**

 **Antes de concluir, quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado un review en el anterior capítulo. Sé que algunas han estando esperando por mucho esta historia, y ahora pues voy a intentar sacar el máximo posible para hacer brillar esta bonita historia (que se lo merece). Y también, me gustaría que siguierais dejando vuestros comentarios porque así veo si os gusta y, bueno, todo lo que queráis decirme, soy libres de opinar.**

 **Por cierto, informando sobre la historia, a partir de ahora vais a notar cómo la trama irá evolucionando, centrándome por supuesto en los protagonistas (eso es indudable), además los siguientes capítulos ya no van a ser capítulos introductorios como el primer y segundo capítulo, y voy a intentar mantener la esencia de los personajes, adaptados por supuesto a esta historia (sobretodo la de Vegeta porque es el que me va a costar un poco, pero lo sacaré.)**

 **Y también, se irán descubriendo sorpresas que dejaré caer con el transcurso de la trama.**

 **Y hasta aquí la información XD. Reitero de nuevo que estéis bien, sanos y mucho ánimo para aquellos que estén luchando contra este enemigo invisible que nos está cambiando literalmente nuestras vidas.**

 **¡Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!**

 **RWIrene.**


	6. Capítulo 3: El fantasma de la ópera

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que muy bien y sin problemas.**

 **Ya ha pasado una semana más o menos, no me acuerdo bien XD, desde la última actualización del fic y hoy pues lo pude terminar esta mañana pero quería revisarlo antes por si se me escapaba alguna falta de ortografía o alguna frase sin sentido, etc. Pero ahora está perfecto para publicar :)**

 **Y hoy es el tan esperado día, hoy vais a ver la primera interacción entre los protagonistas LOL XD, agarraos a algo fuerte porque va a ser bueno, juju.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: El fantasma de la ópera**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, pero pudo oír perfectamente la voz que la llamó. No pudo evitar que un frío extraño calara sus huesos de manera estrepitosa, provocando que sus cinco sentidos se pusieran atentos. Ni aunque pasaran años, conseguiría evitar sentir esta sensación de nerviosismo. No obstante, la manera en que la llamaba producía siempre en ella un estado de hipnosis del que era imposible de despertar, y del cual extrañamente se sentía como si estuviera en casa. Definitivamente, era una voz que afectaba de sobremanera a Bulma.

Sin moverse un solo centímetro desde su sitio, quieta como una estatua, buscó al dueño de la voz.

—¿Maestro? ¿Dónde está?

Se le hizo eternos los minutos a la joven. Pero sabía que él estaba aquí, se sentía vigilada, inexplicablemente, por su enigmática no presencia. Y sin saber aún dónde provenía, Bulma se sobresaltó de nuevo al oír de nuevo, y más explícito, la voz del hombre:

—Acércate al espejo— le ordenó suave, pero sin perder la autoridad en su tono.

La joven obedeció, ahora mismo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. La curiosidad y la impaciencia comenzaba a nacer en todo su sistema. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al espejo se quedó parada enfrente de ella sin saber qué hacer, pero no tardó mucho en oír de nuevo a su maestro:

—Mira fijamente en el centro— esta vez ordenó mediante susurros, pero perceptibles al oído de la joven.

Lo hizo, al principio no veía nada salvo oscuridad, pero empezó a darse cuenta que unas leves luces se dejaron ver poco a poco, parecían que iluminaban una sala o algo parecido. Entonces, bajo esas tenues luces, Bulma observó cómo dibujaban la silueta de una persona. Podía distinguir su altura, ni demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo, aunque obviamente siendo ella más baja que él; luego, contempló su peculiar cabello, abundante y negro como la noche, y elevándose en alto asemejando a una llama. Honestamente, se estaba maravillando al descubrir por fin cómo era su misterioso profesor. Y quería más.

De repente, sin previo aviso, el espejo se corrió a un lado, haciéndola saltar desde su sitio y dejándola también estupefacta, ¡el espejo era un pasadizo secreto! Y en ese mismo momento, una mano enguantada de cuero negro se levantó frente a ella.

—Ven conmigo— le susurró, acariciando de esta manera los oídos de la muchacha, que no evitó que un extraño flechazo de gozo enviase leves espasmos a su cuerpo.

Se avergonzó un poco por eso, tenía que comportarse. Era normal que sintiera un poco de tranquilidad cuando escuchaba la voz de su maestro, porque siempre le demostró confianza, pero no entendía por qué ahora se comportaba como si fuera una adolescente. Quizás sea a la novedad de conocer en persona a su maestro. Debía ser eso. Increíblemente cierto, era la primera vez que iba a descubrir quién es su maestro, físicamente hablando.

Aceptó la mano y cuando sus dedos se rozaron, podían jurar que ambos notaron una especie de electricidad que surcaron entre ellos, a pesar de que la mano del hombre estaba cubierta por el guante. El hombre sonrió, sin que Bulma se diera cuenta debido a la oscuridad del lugar. Cogió con suavidad la mano de la joven, como si temiera a que se rompieran sus delicados dedos, y entonces comenzó a caminar sin prisa, guiando a su pupila por el estrecho pasillo. A medida que iban avanzando, las luces ayudaron a Bulma a descubrir poco a poco la figura del hombre, con el único inconveniente de estar detrás de su espalda. Y efectivamente, comprobó que era un poco más alto que ella, supuso que por su altura era un hombre que rozaría la treintena de años, aparte de notar la madurez en su voz; además, le llamó la atención la capa negra que cubría toda su espalda y el resto del cuerpo mientras observaba cómo se ondeaba a cada paso que avanzaban.

Y llegaron a una sala que te daba la sensación de estar dentro de un cubo, todo cuadrado de arriba y abajo, iluminando las velas del alrededor con más fuerza todo el espacio. La chica observó que en el centro de la pared de delante, había una entrada abierta que daba inicio al descenso del sótano por unas escaleras amplias de piedra. Era ya la entrada a las famosas catacumbas del teatro, un lugar del que nadie entra ni sale.

Notó que su maestro apartó su mano por un momento mientras este se dirigía hacia la entrada secreta de donde sacó una antorcha y la encendió con una de las que había en la sala. Entonces por fin lo vio cuando acabó y se dirigió a ella.

Vestía un frac negro con la cola abierta por detrás llegando hasta sus muslos, por delante, la chaqueta era corta y presentaba en los bordes una fila de botones puestas oblicuamente; los pantalones que llevaba eran también negros teniendo dos galones que discurren a lo largo de la pernera del pantalón. También llevaba debajo de la chaqueta un chaleco negro y, debajo de esta, tenía una camisa de blanco impoluto perfectamente ordenado, además por el alrededor del cuello portaba una corbata amplia de color burdeos. Por último, los zapatos eran negras que tenían un poco de tacón. Elegancia, esa era la esencia que demostraba. Pero lo que en verdad llamó toda la atención de la joven, fue su cara. Quedó muda al verlo, su maestro tenía una máscara blanca que le cubría la mitad derecha de su cara, pensó para sí misma que a pesar de llevarla, no le restaba de guapo, al contrario, en verdad era hermoso su maestro ya que su otra mitad de cara era atractiva, de piel bronceada, cejas gruesas negras y unos ojos azabaches tan severos como enigmáticos.

Se ruborizó y agradeció Bulma que su maestro no se haya dado cuenta, se hubiera muerto de la pena.

E inmediatamente, como un repentino _flash back_ , recordó la famosa historia que Gine le contaba de pequeña cuando se iba a la cama.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

— _Las niñas malas que no duermen en sus habitaciones, serán castigadas por el fantasma que merodea en esta ópera— advertía Gine a unas pequeñas que la escuchaban temblando de miedo— Las arrastrarán hacia las sombras y nunca podrán salir de ellas. Algunos dicen que se las comen y otros que las mantienen por un tiempo antes de matarlas._

 _Una de ellas, se aventuró a preguntarle:_

— _Y, ¿cómo es ese fantasma?— preguntó Bulma._

 _Gine miró a la pequeña que a pesar del temblor, muy por encima del miedo, la niña sentía mucha curiosidad._

— _Dicen que siempre va vestido con ropas oscuras para poder mezclarse con las sombras— le contó— Pero solo hay una cosa de él que no es negra, su máscara blanca que solo cubre la mitad de su faz— concluyó Gine._

 _El cuerpo de la pequeña se sacudió levemente por el miedo que tenía, no quería que le fantasma la llevara con ella._

— _¿Acaso quieres que el fantasma te lleve, Bulma?— le preguntó Gine, como si le advertiera._

 _Inmediatamente, Bulma sacudió su cabeza de forma rápida negándose._

— _Entonces debes permanecer en tu cuarto durante la noche sin peros— advirtió tajante._

 _(Fin Flashback)_

* * *

Aquella lejana historia hizo mella cuando era pequeña, lógicamente, era una historia de terror que conseguía que no fuera a explorar la ópera de noche por culpa del miedo que sentía cada vez que la oía. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, no le tomó importancia porque simplemente era una historia y nada más.

En cambio ahora, irónicamente, está siendo guiada por el mismo ser que de pequeña le ocasionó alguna pesadilla que otra.

Dejó atrás sus pensamientos cuando vio al hombre avanzar despacio hacia ella, resonando sus pasos por los zapatos, y otra vez cogió sin decir nada su mano, sin resistirse y retomaron su camino.

Bulma empezó a notar que descendían circularmente por la escalera de caracol y se sentía como si estuviera en una espiral. Además, también percibió que el cambio de temperatura bajaba a medida que descendían, sintiendo leves corrientes de aire frío. Y unos minutos más tarde, oyó el sonido del agua. Había escuchado por parte de Bardock que la ópera, cuando empezó a edificarse, tenía debajo una laguna que cubría la base del edificio, pero se construyeron unas bombas hidráulicas que controlaban el paso de las aguas subterráneas a la ciudad.

Finalmente, llegaron por fin al final del camino donde les esperaba una barca dispuesta para llevar a ambos por la zona que antiguamente era la laguna mentada. El hombre ayudó a su alumna a subir en la barca, sentándose ella en unos mullidos cojines pequeños para que estuviera cómoda. Y comenzó el nuevo viaje. A la cabeza, estaba de pie el maestro de Bulma dirigiendo el transporte utilizando un largo remo como soporte. Era una escena mágica. Gracias a los farolillos que tenía la embarcación, Bulma contemplaba todo el lugar como si estuviera en un castillo encantando. A pesar del escalofriante sitio, de un modo distinto se encontraba a gusto.

Mientras tanto, su maestro disimuladamente no dejaba de observarla, le causó cierta gracia al verla tan emocionada como una niña pequeña en una tienda de juguetes. Rió para sus adentros y se congratuló al ver lo cómoda que estaba su alumna con él. Estuvo un tiempo pensando en decidir si quería que su alumna le viese y parece que el resultado era el ansiado por él. Además, veía injusto ayudar a su alumna estando él oculto, pero eso decidió cambiarlo y más todavía después del estreno de su pupila. A partir de ahora, se encargaría personalmente de realizar las mismas clases pero endureciéndolas un poco más, quería que su alumna brillara en los escenarios. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor, tanto así que se le ha ocurrido una idea.

—Bulma.

La joven dejó de mirar el lugar y se giró hacia su maestro, prestándole toda su atención.

—Canta para mí— le pidió, Bulma notó un matiz anhelante en su maestro.

Se percató incluso de su buen humor, recordó que cuando estaba así siempre le pedía que cantara. Como si su maestro lo necesitara. Así que no le hizo esperar más.

Comenzó a vocalizar a capella, sin necesidad de un instrumento musical, Bulma creó paulatinamente una armonía perfecta en el espacio. Solo se escuchaba el dulce canto de sirena que la vida condecoró a la soprano, teniendo como único testigo su maestro que la miraba complacido. El poder que ejercía la muchacha bastaba con transportale a un mundo de ensueño donde solo existía ella y la música, como si fuera el paraíso. Siempre creyó en ella desde la primera vez que la oyó cantar cuando Bulma apenas era una niña. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que la conoció. Fue el día en que Bulma llegó por primera vez a vivir a la ópera, asustada y triste por la reciente falta de su madre, todos los días esa pequeña niña se resguardaba del mundo yendo a la capilla. Y casualmente él pasaba por ahí cuando la oyó cantar. Al principio se extrañó, porque esa zona solitaria no era concurrida, pero la curiosidad le picó y a medida que avanzaba, cada vez atendía con más interés aquella infantil voz, y con posibles. Entonces la vio por el único vitral de la capilla, le llamó mucho la atención ese peculiar color de cabello azul amarrado con dos graciosas coletitas, pero retomó su atención cuando la pequeña volvió a cantar mientras oraba delante de una vela encendida. Por la tristeza en cómo cantaba, comprobó que se la dedicaba a alguien muy importante. Sin embargo, aunque las emociones influenciaban en la niña, notó un gran potencial en su voz. Si se le educaba de manera correcta, tendría un gran futuro como cantante de ópera. Y fue esa misma noche cuando empezó a acompañar a la pequeña en sus canciones, al mismo tiempo que decidió que sería su profesor de canto. No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de entrenar a una joven con un gran promedio, era el reto que esperó.

—Sigue cantando, Bulma— le pidió susurrante, aunque se notaba la ansiedad en sus palabras.

La joven continuó cumpliendo el deseo del hombre, vocalizaba de manera suave al principio, pero cuando su maestro le pidió más, comenzó a entonar con más fuerza.

Y justo en ese momento llegaron a una compuerta que fue abriéndose ante ellos, como si supiera de su llegada, y Bulma se sorprendió al ver cómo aparecían del agua candelabros que encendían paulatinamente sus luces, creando además un camino que conducía a la barca hasta que pararon en la orilla. Un espectáculo hermoso sin duda.

—¡Canta para mí!— exclamó con fervor el hombre.

Y Bulma acabó de manera espectacular la última vocal, notando al acabar el cansancio por el esfuerzo, pero pudo amenizarlo. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, vio como su maestro trotó de la barca al suelo, caminando un poco hacia delante quitándose la capa mientras y la colgó en un perchero de metal. Giró hacia ella y la contempló. Observó cómo su pupila se entretenía mirando su hogar con atención, el asombro y la curiosidad se instalaron en ella. Era un libro abierto su alumna.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar, Bulma— le anunció.

Eso la pilló desprevenida, ¿su maestro vive en una cueva? No pudo cuestionarle al ver cómo se acercaba a ella y aceptó enseguida su mano, que la tendía para ayudarla a bajar del bote. Una vez en tierra, se dejó guiar por el hogar de su tutor.

Habían estatuas por doquier y todas con una venda cubriendo los ojos, variando algunas con un ojo y otras con el otro. Luego vio bocetos de dibujos, pinturas que cubrían toda la pared y por otra pared observó que habían partituras pegadas a ellas. Pero le llamó la atención la cantidad de espejos que se cruzaban en su camino, de pared a pared, reflejándose entre ellos a la infinidad. Subieron por una pequeña escalinata en un silencio cómodo hasta un rincón donde había un inmenso escritorio con una maqueta de la propia ópera.

—Esta es mi sala de escritura— le contó su maestro— Aquí planeo todo lo que tengo en mente.

Bulma observó con más detenimiento la maqueta, y quedó sorprendida al ver una muñeca pequeña de ella misma con la misma vestimenta que ella había utilizado esta noche en la gala.

—Entonces, ¿usted planeó que yo cantara esta noche?— le preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta que sospechaba.

—Sí— la miró disimuladamente— Aunque no podía recomendarte directamente con esos idiotas que Bardock se ha asociado, le pedí a Gine que lo hiciera por mí.

Eso la dejó con los ojos como platos. ¿Su madre adoptiva conoce a su maestro? Su cabeza comenzó a crear un mar de dudas. Quiso preguntar pero fue detenida por las palabras de su maestro.

—Pero si por mí fuera, yo te habría recomendado desde hace tiempo— le dijo mirándola a los ojos— Y así la estúpida de Maron se habría marchado para siempre de mi ópera.

Y cuando mencionó a la susodicha, Bulma recordó el incidente del telón.

—Maestro, ¿usted fue quien soltó las cornisas del telón?

—Sí— le afirmó sin darle mucha importancia— ¿No la maté, cierto?

—No, no— respondió enseguida Bulma— Pero fue peligroso maestro, hubiera quedado mal la señorita…

—Bulma— la interrumpió mirándola fijamente y se acercó a ella— Era el momento, durante años he tenido que aguantar la falta de profesionalidad que esa mocosa carece y tú ya estás más que preparada para cantar.

Bulma se perdió por unos segundos en esos pozos sin luna, había anhelo en ellos. Cuidadosamente su maestro tomó sus manos y los apretó delicadamente, era un apretón afectuoso y sin dolor.

—Debes entender que esa mocosa estaba profanando mi teatro con su voz— dijo esto último con mofa— Necesitaba que la reemplazaras, porque solo tú puedes cantar mi música.

Ante estas palabras, la columna de Bulma empezó a sentir suaves escalofríos que no la incomodaban, al contrario, la hacían sentir a gusto.

—Además, esos dos estúpidos, los marqueses, se dieron cuenta que tu voz es mucho mejor que la de Ceballi— le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia— Y sin pensarlo un segundo, te dieron el papel principal porque, aun sin saber nada de ópera, sabían que tú debías cantar esta noche.

" _Y todo lo hizo por mí"_ pensó Bulma. No sabía segura si esa era la verdadera respuesta que su maestro indirectamente le lanzaba, pero al ver cómo se demostraba de manera fervorosa, pensó que todo lo que hizo su maestro era por y para ella. Se sentía agradecida, nadie (aparte de Bardock y Gine) había hecho tanto por ella.

Apartó suavemente sus manos, siendo vigilada por su mirada misteriosa, era mucha información, se sentía un poco mareada por todo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su maestro sin embargo no le dijo nada porque conocía a su alumna, necesitaba digerir la situación.

—Maestro— le llamó cogiendo aire, como si el respirar le fuera imprescindible— ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es que no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto esté pasando de manera precipitada— le confesó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta formándose.

Con tranquilidad, el hombre se acercó a su preocupada pupila. Por un lado la entendía, era joven y teniendo a él como único testigo de su talento, le era difícil demostrarlo como lo hizo en la gala, además del agobio que le va a suponer su futura fama. Pero, por el otro lado, no quería que se preocupara, porque él estaría con ella siempre.

—Bulma, mírame— le ordenó sereno y Bulma no tardó en devolverle la mirada— No tienes porqué preocuparte.

Miraba absorto esos luceros zafiros que le agradaban, esperando su respuesta.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar, deja que la música te lleve a un lugar desconocido del cual sientas admiración y deseo de conocer— le susurró, de manera atrayente, había una magia extraña que provocaron esas simples frases en la mente y cuerpo de Bulma, como si la invitara a probar algo nuevo— Y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Estaba complacida de escuchar eso, sabía que su maestro siempre cumplía con su palabra, para ella era una persona fantástica.

—Gracias, maestro— le respondió más aliviada ahora— Perdóneme si mis miedos le han molestado— se disculpó apenada mirando de nuevo el suelo.

No tardó en volver a mirarle cuando su maestro cogió suavemente su barbilla, atrayéndola despacio a su cara hasta una distancia prudente.

—Acepto tus disculpas, pero debes aprender a consentirte más Bulma— le comentó— Y nunca dejes que nadie te pisotee, debes ser más fuerte y yo te ayudaré.

Bulma sonrió suavemente, no tenía porqué preocuparse y una vez más su maestro la salvaba. En su mente, agradecía a su difunta madre que le haya enviado al ángel guardián delante de ella. Nunca hubiera escogido a otro mejor.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo más— la llamó rápida y llevándola a un rincón un poco alejado del escritorio, bajando una escalinata, la guió hasta una vitrina que tenía telas por el alrededor de color escarlata. Además Bulma se fijó que en la cueva no habían puertas, sino telas que cubrían las entradas a habitaciones o lugares, apartados de los ojos curiosos.

Se pararon en la vitrina, cubierta por una inmensa tela. Su maestro se pudo al lado de ella mientras que su alumna se paró frente a ella, esperando pacientemente lo que su maestro quería enseñarle. Y en ese momento, sin decir nada, su maestro levantó súbitamente la tela que sonó al vuelo, dejando por fin mostrar lo que tenía escondido y los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de la conmoción ante lo que veía: una modelo escala real de ella misma, con cabello y todo, parada en el mueble con un vestido de novia precioso.

Sintió de repente como sus ojos se cerraban y antes de sentir el suelo contra ella, unas fuertes manos la ayudaron a evitar la caída y antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, sintió a su maestro apretarla fuertemente en su pecho, notando la tensión de sus músculos cuando la cargó, mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Anna juraría que la puerta del camerino de su amiga nunca se cerraba con llave. Menos mal que cerca de allí había un pequeño armario de llaves de todas la habitaciones y fue a coger la del camerino de Bulma (aunque bueno sigue siendo de Maron Ceballi).

Cuando ya abrió la puerta, se percató de la oscuridad del lugar. Esto le llamó la atención, ¿cómo es posible que la habitación esté a oscuras sin nadie dentro y cerrado a cal y canto? Intentó encender las luces pero no surtió efecto, no quería pensar mal, quizás las luces se fundieron y por eso no había luz. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que aquello era lo que quería pensar, las luces siempre eran revisadas y extrañamente daban problemas.

No quiso pensar en conjeturas porque si no acabaría mareándose con ideas infundadas.

—¿Bulma?— llamó susurrándola, aunque sabía que no estaba su amiga, oír su voz la calmaba frente a esta situación.

Tanteó el lugar hasta llegar al tocador y encendió una lámpara que afortunadamente funcionaba. Aunque no era potente la iluminación, conseguía vislumbrar el lugar. La chica observó los objetos que habían encima del tocador, los pasadores del cabello seguían estando ahí, intactos, sin guardar en el pequeño cajoncito al lado del espejo y repartidos por la tabla. No lo entendía, conocía lo escrupulosa que es su amiga y una de las cosas que no tolera es el desorden. Completamente extrañada, Anna volvió a inspeccionar una vez más el camerino, por si encontraba algún indicio o una pista de dónde pueda estar Bulma. Y creyó encontrarla al dirigir su vista en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y entonces se fijó en algo que la dejó sorprendida, había una rendija vertical que dejaba mostrar un pequeño haz de luz, como si en realidad el espejo fuera una entrada secreta. Se encaminó decidida a comprobar sus sospechas y, efectivamente, al empujar de lado con su mano el espejo, se dejó ver un oscuro pasillo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el descubrimiento, ¿será que Bulma habrá entrado por aquí? Inmediatamente se preocupó ante la posible idea. Quizás se haya perdido y con lo curiosa que es su amiga no se habrá dado cuenta de dónde está. Ahora sí que estaba intranquila Anna, así que no lo pensó más y entró.

A medida que avanzaba, lentamente, sus nervios se iban apoderando de ella. Y sin pretenderlo, recordó las historias que los empleados del teatro contaban al resto sobre unas secretas zonas que la ópera tiene y que por ellas merodeaba un fantasma, y que si te atrevías a deambular por estos pasadizos, nunca volvías a salir. Tembló ante el pensamiento.

Aunque son historias que contaban porque se aburrían, eso era lo que pensaba la chica. De repente escuchó un chirriante sonido.

—¡AH!— se asustó.

Una rata apareció al lado de sus pies sin llegar a rozarlos, pero la sola aparición del animal la hizo estremecer. Su corazón latía desbocado, intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo lograba por culpa de la oscuridad que poco a poco engullía el pasillo, definitivamente tenía que encontrar a Bulma lo antes posible.

Sin embargo no pudo avanzar más cuando una mano la tomó del hombro.

—¡AH!— se asustó de nuevo, pero se alivió al reconocer a la persona— ¡Gine!

La mujer estaba delante de ella y Anna se maldijo al ver su severa mirada, le caería un buen sermón por esto.

Gine agarró con fuerza la mano de la joven para volver de nuevo al camerino, esta vez cerrando con firmeza el espejo y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

—Gine…— llamó con cautela la chica, sintiendo culpa por lo ocurrido.

—Mejor no digas nada, Anna— le avisó calmada aunque se le notaba un poco el enfado— Volvamos a la habitación antes de que se te ocurra volver aquí.

Y la llevó consigo hasta la habitación sin decir nada, además Anna tampoco se sentía con derecho a justificarse y se dejó guiar hasta los dormitorios de las bailarinas.

Gine se lamentó en dejar el armario de las llaves abierto y a disposición de cualquier curioso que quisiera explorar el teatro. Sabía que Anna lo hizo porque se preocupó por su amiga, pero creyó que la chica estaba en su dormitorio durmiendo. No debía dejar que volviera a repetirse, por el bien de ella y de todos.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, Gine se giró quedando delante de la cabizbaja Anna.

—Anna, espero que esto que ha pasado no vuelva a ocurrir— le advirtió— Y quiero que también lo olvides, como si nunca hubieras estado allí, ¿entendido?

La chica solo asintió sin poner peros, no quería que la mujer se enfadara.

Entonces, Gine sin pronunciar nada, como si nunca hubieran tenido esa conversación, abrió la puerta y entraron a los dormitorios, asegurándose así la mujer. Y una vez que se adentraron escucharon sonoros gritos femeninos, como si estuvieran asustadas. La esposa de Bardock entró con firmeza, sus alumnas eran muy traviesas al estar a estas horas de la noche formando escándalo, no se iban a librar de un buen regaño. Pero cuando llegó a la habitación, comprobó no eran ellas las que provocaron el alboroto.

Con una capa desaliñada como disfraz, el jefe de tramoya Nappa, asustaba sardónicamente a las bailarinas mientras contaba la historia del fantasma de la ópera.

—Dicen que su piel es pálida y fea como un cadáver humano y lo que cubre en realidad su faz es su calavera. Y además, dicen también que no tiene nariz, que solo hay un asqueroso hueco en ella.— contaba con mofa— Si un día os lo encontráis, ya podéis empezar a rezar a todos los santos, porque él os cazará con su "lazo mágico."—comentó sacando de su espalda una soga del cual las chicas se estremecieron al verla y más cuando de repente Nappa pasó la sago por el cuello de una, simulando un ahorcamiento.

Justo en ese momento apareció Gine que ganó las miradas de todos y Nappa, fastidiado, dejó a la chica en paz, sacándole la soga por la cabeza.

—Señor Nappa— le llamó severa— ¿Qué está haciendo en la habitación de mis alumnas?

El hombre miró a su dirección y reconoció que la mujer de Bardock cuando quería se mostraba como el mismo demonio. Disimulando su hastío, le habló con un poco de guasa:

—Nada, señora Son. Solo contábamos cuentos— le informó con mofa.

Gine no le creyó, sabía de la mala lengua que empleaba el jefe de tramoya. Era un maldito bastardo cuando se lo proponía. Sin dejarse amedrentar por la burla, se acercó al hombre y le quitó la soga pillándolo desprevenido.

—Espero que solo sea eso, señor Nappa, de lo contrario, si alguna de mis alumnas me confiesa algo impropio que usted ha hecho, me veré en la obligación de avisar a mi esposo de tal inconveniente— le advirtió manteniendo una compostura sutil y regia.

El hombre tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. No quería volver a ver al fastidioso de Bardock advirtiéndole de su comportamiento, ya bastantes problemas ha tenido con respecto a eso, y aun así continuaba sin importarle nada. Pero no tenía más remedio que callar y acatar sin objeciones.

—Y espero que sea la última vez que pise el dormitorio de las bailarinas— continuó Gine— Y ahora si es tan amable, márchese.

El hombre chistó, incordiado por la mujer, y se marchó de la habitación, dando un portazo a la puerta.

Las chicas expulsaron el aire aliviadas pero fueron interrumpidas por la demanda de su maestra de ballet.

—¿Y vosotras? ¿No vais a dormir? Porque si no, el fantasma vendrá y os llevará con él— reprendió la mujer a sus alumnas, las cuales se metieron enseguida a la cama sin protestar cuando mencionó al fantasma.

Y mientras observaba cómo apagaban las luces de las lámpara sus alumnas, la habitación poco a poco se fue oscureciendo invitando a las chicas a dormir, a excepción de una joven todavía preocupada viendo la cama vacía de su lado derecho.

—Anna- llamó en susurros Gine cuando pasó por su cama— Duérmete ya.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con Bulma?— le preguntó también susurrante sin querer desvelar el sueño de sus compañeras.

—Descuida por ella. Creeme, Anna, ella está bien— le dijo con calma.

Miró desconcertada a su maestra pero notó que le dijo la verdad, así que, a pesar de estar intranquila, no dijo nada más y se metió entre sus sábanas. Esta noche no iba a dormir bien.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Una suave melodía fue lo primero que escuchó Bulma cuando perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos después del profundo sueño del cual se durmió. Y cada vez se volvía más nítido el sonido y podía cerciorar que la música provenía de una caja musical. Y no estaba equivocada.

Cuando abrió por completo los ojos, giró en dirección a la sutil melodía y se encontró con una cajita musical muy bonita. Estaba encima de una pequeña mesa al lado de la gran cama de plumas donde Bulma estaba tumbada y observó la forma de la cajita, en ella había un mono vestido con túnicas persas tocando los platillos mientras iba al compás de la música. Era bastante lindo el juguete, pensaba Bulma. Pero la veía a través de unas cortinas negras transparentes y buscó a ver si encontraba alguna cuerdecilla para destapar la cama. Unos segundos más tarde pudo encontrarla y estiró de ella, dejando por fin ver dónde estaba exactamente. Parecía estar en una habitación, solo había una cómoda antigua y la cama junto con la mesita con la caja musical.

Bulma se reincorporó en las mullidas sábanas rojas burdeos, mientras todos los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron estrepitosamente a su mente. El ensayo final, los nuevos socios, el accidente de la señorita Ceballi y su inminente renuncia y luego Gine apoyándola en su audición para reemplazar a la italiana. Sin duda un giro extraño que dejó confundida por todo lo que después vino, la fama de anoche sin duda la abrumó. Pero no fue eso lo que desconcertó totalmente a Bulma. Anoche ocurrió lo que nunca iba a imaginar que pasara: la visita de su misterioso maestro. Inesperadamente se dejó conocer su guardián, el que siempre ha estado velando por ella y el que se encargó de educar su voz. Recordó que la llevó… ¿en dónde estaba, por cierto?

Se levantó decidida a descubrir el lugar desconocido y fue hasta una cortina larga que cubría toda la entrada a la cueva y la deslizó con cuidado, entonces ya su mente se esclarecía de las dudas.

" _No fue un sueño"_ pensó Bulma. Temió por un momento si lo fuera.

Caminó observando su alrededor y entró a la sala principal de la cueva, los candelabros situados en el agua aún continuaban ahí, dando un toque de misterio al lugar. Todo lo demás que veía también estaban en su mismo lugar. Y justo en el momento, unos pasos resonaron en la otra zona, en la que estaba el inmenso escritorio, llamando la atención de Bulma.

—Ya estás despierta— se dejó oír una voz masculina.

Bulma giró en dirección a la voz de su maestro, viéndolo cerca de su escritorio.

—Por un momento pensé que estaba en un sueño— le comentó.

Su maestro se sentó frente al mueble mientras le contestó:

—¿Y crees que hubiera sido mejor si todo fuera un sueño?

—No— le contestó Bulma sonriendo— Si no hubiera sido un sueño, ahora mismo no estaría aquí y no le hubiera conocido.

No pudo ver la joven la sonrisa que se le instaló en la cara de su tutor.

Avanzó hasta él, viendo por el rabillo del ojo el vestido de novia con el maniquí que se asemejaba a ella y se estremeció por un momento. Agradeció que su maestro estuviera concentrado en sus quehaceres. Cuando se situó cerca de su maestro, pudo ver que escribía unas notas.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— le preguntó curiosa.

—Notas— le contestó simplemente, encogiendo un poco sus hombros— Se las voy a enviar a los señores Bills y Champa y también a Maron Ceballi. A partir de ahora van a haber cambios en mi ópera— dijo esto más para sí mismo, aunque Bulma pudo escucharlo bien.

—¿Y qué les va a decir exactamente?— su maestro continuaba sin levantar su vista de los papeles.

—A los marqueses les tengo que recordar cuándo pagarme y a la mocosa le voy a exigir su renuncia definitiva como soprano principal.

No quiso preguntar más por la forma tan escueta con la que hablaba su maestro, parecía además que disfrutaba con ordenar todo lo que quería que se cumpliera. Una actitud bastante controladora de su parte.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo que la inquietó un poco.

—Maestro— le llamó nerviosa que captó enseguida su atención— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Es aún de noche o ya es temprano?

Su maestro dejó un momento su pluma de escribir y cogió de un pequeño bolsillo de su pantalón un reloj de bolsillo.

—Son las siete de la mañana— le informó— Todavía es temprano y más de uno seguro que aún estarán durmiendo después de anoche.

Era cierto, después de una noche de ópera, a la mañana siguiente se les permitía a los que vivían en la ópera dormir un poco más tarde, debido a la intensa fiesta que se celebra en cada representación.

Bulma suspiró aliviada pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si Gine, Bardock o Anna la estuvieran buscando. Pensaba en el posible regaño por parte de sus padres adoptivos, cuando escuchó la voz de su tutor tranquilizándola.

—No te preocupes por Gine y Bardock, ellos saben que estás conmigo— le dijo mientras retomaba su escritura.

Eso le llamó la atención, ¿acaso sus padres adoptivos conocían a su maestro? Necesitaba una respuesta inmediata.

—Maestro, ¿cómo es que les conoce?— le preguntó confundida y juró que vio los hombros de su maestro tensarse por unos breves segundos. Sin embargo, la respondió con mucha tranquilidad.

—Les conozco desde hace tiempo, cuando Bardock se puso a cargo de la ópera, me pidió que le ayudara con el tema de las composiciones musicales— le explicó escuetamente, sin dar más explicaciones sobre el tema.

Pero la curiosidad de la joven no cesaba y quería saber más.

—Y, ¿por qué vive aquí?

—¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas?— la paró repentinamente, a modo de regaño.

—Lo siento— se disculpó apenada, bajando su cabeza— Es solo que usted es un enigma difícil de descifrar— le confesó un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.

El hombre la miró detenidamente, pudo ver el sonrojo, pero se molestó un poco al verse agobiado por las preguntas de su alumna.

—Nunca te han dicho que, "la curiosidad mató al gato"— le dijo como si la advirtiera.

Se calló volviendo a sentir la vergüenza recorrerle. A veces le gustaría morderse la lengua, pero no podía evitar que su naturaleza curiosa saliera a flote. Su maestro, en cambio, sosegó un poco su mirada, no quería ser demasiado duro con ella, pero era mejor dejar las cosas como están. Retomó con su escritura para acabarla y devolver a su alumna al exterior, seguro Gine y Bardock se habrán levantado y querrán buscar a Bulma. Volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo siendo observado por la joven.

Bulma lo miraba volver a su faena y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desplazada por la indiferencia que le ha mostrado su maestro. Era cierto que ha pecado de indiscreta con las cuestiones anteriores, pero es que estaba tan confundida ante tanto misterio, que ella permitió irse de la lengua a pesar de ser reprendida. Y ahora que lo miraba tan tranquilo, sin preocupación alguna, le hacía morderse la mejilla interna. No obstante, hubo algo que quería saber desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Caminó despacio hacia su maestro, que estaba ensimismado con lo suyo y sin percatarse de las intenciones de su alumna, y cuando se paró a su lado, de un movimiento rápido, le quitó la máscara.

—¡NO!— bramó furioso el hombre, empujándola tan fuerte que al caer Bulma se hizo daño en el brazo.

Todo pasó rápido, lo único que veía Bulma era a su maestro dando zancadas violentas de un lado a otro.

—¡¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?!— le cuestionó colérico, tapándose su cara con la mano enseguida.

Bulma estaba aterrada, temblaba como un corderito asustado a punto de ser zampado por el lobo, y las lágrimas de culpa no tardaron en aparecer deslizándose desmesuradamente por sus mejillas rosadas.

—L-lo siento… Por f-favor, p-perdóneme…— le pidió entre hipos descontrolados.

—Pequeña diabla...— reprendió furiosamente entre dientes— ¿Acaso nunca has oído que si alguien ve mi cara, muere?— le comentó provocando espeluznantes escalofríos al menudo cuerpo de su pupila.

Bulma se encogió de miedo desde su sitio, ¡qué idiota era! ¿Cómo es que su curiosidad a veces le jugaba malas pasadas? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejó en paz? Todo esto le estaba provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Aún cabizbaja, no se atrevía a mirar su cara.

Su maestro, por el otro lado, la veía temblar ante su juicio, pero por un lado se lo merecía. Ella no tiene porqué ver sus horribles marcas, ella no se merece ver lo que su cara le representaba, un oscuro y horrible pasado del cual todavía no se sentía absuelto. Intentó calmar su fuerte temperamento, al final decidió dejar pasar esa espantosa sensación de pagar su frustración con la joven, esos instintos salvajes debía calmarlos por ella.

Bulma escuchó como respiraba profundamente su maestro, intentando tranquilizarse y, aunque haya provocado su ira, quiso hacer algo por él. Buscó la máscara, aún sin atreverse a mirar a su maestro, y al encontrarla finalmente cerca de ella, se la tendió todavía sintiendo sus nervios a flor de piel. El hombre veía la buena intención de su alumna, como si de esta manera expiara su culpa y se la aceptó sin reparos.

Se colocó la máscara y, luego, se arrodilló frente a ella, viendo cómo las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

—Bulma— la llamó suave pero con un matiz autoritario.

La joven finalmente levantó despacio su mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos azabaches mirándola severamente.

—Nunca vuelvas a quitarme la máscara, ¿de acuerdo?

Bulma reprimió el sollozo que amenazaba con salir y siguió manteniendo un comportamiento dócil, no quería que su maestro volviera a enfadarse.

—Le prometo que nunca lo volveré a hacer, se lo juro— le prometió firme y si lo no lo cumpliera, que le partiese un rayo.

El hombre continuaba mirando los orbes zafiros de su alumna, viendo además la rojez en ellos por las lágrimas caídas. Su alumna cuando quería se volvía una persona impenetrable. Le creyó, confiaba de nuevo en ella. Le gustaba esa naturaleza generosa que desprendía sin quererlo.

Se levantó sin prisa pero sin pausa y le tendió la mano.

—Ven, debes regresar ya a casa— le anunció sereno.

Y aceptó sin pensarlo mucho la joven dejándose guiar por su maestro. Se fijó que no iban a coger la barca para regresar, en vez de eso, prefirió el hombre llevarla por un pasadizo secreto que encaminaba a la misma sala cúbica de anoche. Durante todo el camino se produjo un silencio tenso del cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper por sus propias razones, y prefirieron dejarlo así.

Cuando llegaron al fin al espejo, antes de que su maestro abriera la puerta, Bulma se giró de nuevo hacia él.

—Maestro, yo…

—Bulma, mejor dejémoslo así— la cortó— Han sido demasiadas emociones juntas, es mejor que descanses ahora.

—Pero, ¿volveré a verlo?— preguntó Bulma esperanzada, no quería que por su falta ahora su maestro no quisiera seguir teniendo contacto.

—Sí, pero no todavía— le aclaró— Yo mismo te buscaré.

Bulma ya no dijo nada más, solo asintió a sus palabras. Después, el espejo se abrió, deslizándose, dejando pasar a la joven a su camerino que estaba tal cual como lo dejó anoche. Giró su cabeza en dirección al espejo, pero vio que ya estaba cerrado.

A pesar de haber dormido de un tirón anoche, se sentía cansada y lo único que pedía en esos momentos era tumbarse en su cama hasta que le hiciera olvidar el bochornoso momento de la máscara. Jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas llaves abriendo las puertas del camerino, dejando entrar a una preocupada Gine.

—¡Bulma, estás aquí!— se alivió al verla— Estábamos buscándote, creí que habías llegado antes.

Bulma no prestaba atención a lo que su tutora le decía, estaba demasiado agotada para escuchar.

—Perdón, Gine— se disculpó.

—No pasa nada, Bulma— le dijo sin dar mucha importancia— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?— esta vez se preocupó al ver la apesadumbrada cara de ella y se temió que algo malo le pudiera haber ocurrido.

—Solo estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es meterme en la cama, Gine— le pidió triste.

—Está bien— dispensó Gine— Te llevaré a tu dormitorio y me aseguraré que nadie te moleste, pero me gustaría que comieras algo, por favor— le pidió con ese instinto maternal que caracterizaba a la mujer.

Bulma asintió, pero por no ponerle peros. Así que sin decir nada más, las dos mujeres abandonaron el camerino y se encaminaron a los dormitorios de las bailarinas que en esos momentos no había nadie porque todas ellas a esas horas de la mañana estarían desayunando.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pasadas unas dos horas aproximadamente, siendo alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, un taxi se estaba aproximando ya por la plaza donde se ubica el Teatro Popular de la Capital del Norte para por fin llegar a su destino deteniéndose el vehículo en el nombrado teatro. La persona salió no sin antes agradecer al taxista de sus servicios propinándole una buena paga por ello, siendo además muy bien correspondido por su generosidad. Y no esperó para entrar en el edificio sabiendo de la gran sorpresa que se llevarán algunos con su visita inesperada. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, dejó a un lado sus maletas, que solo consistían en una mochila y en una maleta grande, y golpeó suavemente, pero sonora, la puerta.

—Adelante— se escuchó la voz de Bardock.

Entró con cuidado de no provocar algún sonido delatorio y observó al gerente de la ópera concentrado en unos papeles delante de una librería, perfecto todavía no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Gine, ¿eres tú?

Soltó una risita inocente y ya no pudo aguantar más.

—No soy mamá pero si quieres voy a buscarla, papá— anunció.

" _No puede ser"_ pensó incrédulamente Bardock y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar en dirección a la voz. Una sonrisa de lado se asomó en su rostro.

—¡Kakarot!— exclamó contento.

Las risas de alegría no tardaron en inundar toda la oficina, padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo familiar dándose dos palmadas en la espalda.

Son Goku Kakarot, el hijo menor de Bardock y Gine había regresado.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡GOKU HA REGRESADO! ¡AAAAAYY! Ahora sí que van a ocurrir movidas impresionantes, XD.**

 **Bueno con respecto al capítulo espero que os guste porque a mí sinceramente me ha gustado mucho y mira que me temía que me saliera mal, mal pero al final pude sacarlo más o menos a lo que tenía en mente, así que ya me decís** **en los reviews** **si os ha gustado.**

 **Una cosita, si hay alguna que no le haya gustado por ejemplo la actitud de Bulma, he de aclararos que al principio va a ser así, pero luego cuando vayamos avanzando en la historia veréis su madurez; tened en cuenta que incluso en las miles de historias del fantasma la protagonista se muestra dócil e incluso dependiente de su maestro, pero luego cambia, aunque aquí por supuesto será distinta la trama. Es decir, será una chica suave pero más adelante irá fortaleciéndose. Sin embargo quiero que ese cambio lo notéis, no solo con Bulma sino con el resto de personajes.**

 **Por cierto, la próxima actualización tardaré en publicarla porque yo solo escribo los fines de semana y el resto de días de la semana las aprovecho para estar con mis asuntos de la escuela, aunque no vayamos ahora a clase, nos mandan tareas y yo trabajo solo entre semana. Así que igual tardaré en publicar el cuarto capítulo y sería más o menos sobre el segundo fin de semana de mayo.**

 **Bueno dicho el aviso, me despido, cuidaos mucho, mucho ánimo y nos leemos en otra actualización.**

 **¡Besos! :)**

 **RWIrene.**


End file.
